


Gryffindor's Slytherin

by batman_the_lad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Expelled Twice, F/M, House Resorting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batman_the_lad/pseuds/batman_the_lad
Summary: Due to being expelled from Hogwarts and suddenly reinstated Harry Potter has to be resorted into Gryffindor. Only Harry isn’t resorted into Gryffindor, he is sorted into Slytherin instead. How will Harry cope living with the people who's parents watched as Voldemort tried to take his life only months prior.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

Summer with the Dursley’s had been more unbearable for Harry than usual. Ever since the night of Cedric’s death Harry had reoccurring nightmares of the flashing green light and Cedric’s vacant expression, his screams were easily heard throughout the house, which did nothing but anger Vernon and give Dudley more ammunition for his continuous torment.

What made things worse was the unexpected Dementor attack that caused him to get expelled from Hogwarts. Although he was rescued from his yearly Dursley imprisonment and thanks to Dumbledore was allowed back at Hogwarts, Harry couldn’t help but feel anxious when he was informed that he would have to be sorted again.

That’s how Harry found himself sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the first years to be sorted before McGonagall called his name. Apparently assuming that Harry was definitely going to be resorted into Gryffindor, upon leaving for Hogwarts he was told to wear his usual school robes and to sit at the Gryffindor table.

He felt guilty but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Ron and Hermione beforehand that he was being sorted again. The only people who knew were Sirius and Dumbledore and they too seemed adamant that he was one hundred percent going to be resorted into Gryffindor.

As the sorting ceremony was coming to an end Harry felt incredibly nervous and apparently Hermione had caught on.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Hermione whispered.

“You two are going to hate me because I haven’t said anything but I didn’t know how to.” Harry whispered back.

“Tell us what?” Ron asked.

“Apparently when you’re expelled from Hogwarts you have to be resorted.”

Hermione looked at him in shock, probably because it was something she didn’t know and Ron looked at him in confusion, probably because he didn’t understand why Harry was so worried. He had never told anyone that he had nearly been sorted into Slytherin; it wasn’t something he thought he ever needed to discuss.

Before any of them could say anything the hall erupted in loud claps and Harry realized all first years had been sorted.

“This year is a little bit different than usual. Unfortunately due to a mix up, a current student has to be resorted.” McGonagall explained.

A sea of whispers erupted through the hall and Harry felt worse. Most people had read in The Daily Prophet that Harry had been expelled from Hogwarts before being reinstated; a situation that already made him feel incredibly uneasy. Even if he were resorted into Gryffindor, the comments would still be brutal.

“Harry Potter.” McGonagall announced.

The hall was nearly silent as Harry stood up and made his way towards the front of the hall. He chanced a glance back at his table but the shocked faces that looked back at him did not make him feel any better.

McGonagall gave him a small smile as he sat on the stall, no indication of worry or confusion on her face. It felt like hours before the Sorting Hat was finally placed on his head.

“Very rare that I have to sort a student again, very rare indeed. Where to put you Harry Potter, where to put you?” The Sorting Hat said.

Harry sat there in complete silence, emptying his mind of any thoughts regarding Slytherin, but he felt like it wasn’t enough.

“You have proven well as a Gryffindor, very well indeed. But there is no more for you to learn. Gryffindor has suited you well but I sense a change, a big change that Gryffindor house won’t be able to help you with. Yes, I know where you will thrive. SLYTHERIN!”

The hall erupted into chaos; students from each house were staring whilst talking frantically amongst each other. Harry chanced a look at McGonagall as she took the Sorting Hat off and noted her shocked expression. Harry turned towards Dumbledore who for once did not wear a passive expression; instead he looked alarmed. 

Harry groaned as he stood up from the stall. Once up he realized he didn’t know what to do, where to go. He never prepared himself for what happened after he was sorted into Slytherin.

“Potter, with me.” Snape said, suddenly standing by his side.

Harry sighed but didn’t hesitate, Snape was now his head of house and although he didn’t like him, he had to have Snape on his side. He was not immediately led to the Slytherin table; instead he was escorted through the door at the end of the teacher’s table.

Snape pushed Harry through the door and slammed it shut. For a moment they stood there in silence, Snape was examining Harry, his eyes were so focused Harry was sure he hadn’t blinked for an unnatural amount of time.

“Care to explain Potter?” Snape finally said, his gaze now harsh and calculating.

“I was sorted into Slytherin.” Harry replied nonchalantly. He didn’t know what Snape wanted him to say.

“Don’t be smart with me Potter. Why were you sorted into Slytherin? You’re clearly a Gryffindor.”

“No offence Professor but clearly I’m not a Gryffindor at heart if the hat sorted me into Slytherin.”

“Choose your next words carefully Potter. I won’t ask again.”

“Fine! In first year I was supposed to be sorted into Slytherin but I begged the Sorting Hat not to so it put me in Gryffindor instead.”

Harry’s admittance shocked Snape for a moment. It was a look that Harry had never seen and he found it unsettling. Snape thought he knew everything about Harry and the realization that his opinions had been misguided shocked him and suddenly Harry realized the whole of Wizarding Britain would react the same way when the news was announced.

“What did the hat tell you?”

“I’m not telling you that. It’s personal.”

“Potter, I will not ask you again.”

“Save your breath because I’m not telling you. I’ve already had one thing inside my head today, I don’t need another thanks and I especially don’t need to relive it.”

Snape sneered at Harry but didn’t press any further, most likely noting that Harry would eventually tell Dumbledore who would have to pass on the information. As the silence fell over them Harry realized the chatter in the Great Hall had begun again, signaling the beginning of the feast and Harry couldn’t face going back in there.

“Professor can I skip dinner?” 

“Why should I allow you to do that?”

Harry laughed. He knew that Snape was going to make his life difficult but he knew there were times to pick his battles and now wasn’t one of them.

“I don’t feel like being watched by the entire school as I sit at Slytherin table for the first time. I just- I’ll go to the library or something.”

Snape looked at Harry for a moment before waving his hand dismissively. “Go. But wait outside Dumbledore’s office after the feast has finished. I’ll send someone to collect you.”

Harry nodded and quickly departed from Snape’s company before he changed his mind. The corridors were quiet and Harry relished in them, knowing that these were his last moments of peace for a very long time.

He didn’t make his way towards the library; instead he wandered the various floors of the castle with no destination in sight. Without realizing, Harry found himself outside of the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor common room. 

The Fat Lady sat there singing before she abruptly stopped, apparently only just realizing Harry’s presence.

“How are you doing dear? I’ve heard the news, it’s all the portraits can talk about.” The Fat Lady said, giving Harry a sad smile.

Harry smiled shyly back, although only a portrait Harry felt some comfort in speaking to her.

“I’m okay. I don’t think it has sinked in yet. I’m just going to miss Gryffindor, especially the common room.” Harry replied.

The Fat Lady chuckled. “Don’t be silly dear of course you will see Gryffindor common room again. I know about that little cloak of yours but don’t worry, I won’t tell. You’re lucky I like you.”

Harry laughed as The Fat Lady winked at him. Suddenly the portrait opened slightly, allowing him to enter.

“We both know you’ll be back but have a little look around before the feast finishes.”

“Thank you.”

Harry wasted no time in prying the door open and climbing through. The fire was raging, the sofas looked comfortable and the common room looked more inviting than ever. The thought of not being able to study in the comfy chairs next to the fire, or play chess in the corner overlooking the scenery felt like a punch in the gut. But at least he could visit, he was grateful for that chance.

Harry made his way through the common room and towards his old dorm room. He slowly opened the door and felt the tears begin to sting his eyes, threatening to fall. Someone, most likely Dobby, had already put Harry’s stuff next to his usual bed. Harry lay on his bed, staring out of the window, taking in the familiar sight that would soon be a distant memory. 

He took one longer look around the room before leaving. He glanced at the room one more time before shutting the door behind him, with the feeling that a chapter of his life had officially ended. He did the same with the common room before climbing out of the portrait hole and smiled at the Fat Lady as he made his way down the corridor.

The corridors were no longer quiet, instead they were filled with the noise of students laughing and talking amongst themselves. Harry ducked his head as the Gryffindor’s began to walk past him, the looks of betrayal more noticeable as the older of them made their way past.

Without warning a hand grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, so tight that he could barely breathe. Hermione’s bushy hair was blocking the majority of his face and Harry could see Ron standing next to her, looking sheepish.

“Oh Harry! There must be a mistake. Have you spoken to Dumbledore?” Hermione asked.

“Mate, surely the Sorting Hat got it wrong.” Ron added.

“I never told you because there was never a reason. In first year I was meant to be sorted into Slytherin but I begged the hat not to so it put me in Gryffindor instead. I should have told you, I’m sorry.” Harry explained.

Ron looked shocked but Hermione merely looked at him quizzically. He sensed that she knew something and he hoped she did so she could explain it to Ron, otherwise their friendship in half of their fourth year would most likely repeat itself.

“Of course, it makes sense.” Hermione said.

“What do you mean it makes sense?” Ron asked, with a hint of bitterness.

“Think about it. There’s always been a weird connection between Harry and Voldemort that we could never explain. It’s not a coincidence that Harry can talk to snakes when no one from his bloodline possessed the same ability. It’s not a coincidence that the Sorting Hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin back in first year and it’s definitely not a coincidence that Harry’s been placed in Slytherin now Voldemort’s actually back.”

“Well when you put it like that.”

Harry sighed with relief and hugged the two of them. He assumed they would hate him for being in Slytherin, not so much Hermione but definitely Ron. Harry was just glad that Hermione was so logical about everything, but even he had to admit her theory made sense. 

“Listen, I’ve got to go see Dumbledore but we’ll make time to talk alright? The Fat Lady just let me into the common room and said that I can still come by, she’ll let me in.” Harry said.

“Just, be careful Harry. I know that you’re a Slytherin now but I still don’t trust them.” Hermione said.

“Don’t worry Hermione, neither do I.”

Harry ran through the corridors, avoiding everyone’s gaze as he ran towards Dumbledore’s office. As he rounded the corner towards the phoenix statue he noted that he didn’t know the password but was thankful when he saw McGonagall waiting beside it.

“Sorry Professor, I was filling in Ron and Hermione, I lost track of time.” Harry explained.

“No apology is necessary Potter, I assumed as much.” McGonagall said.

McGonagall muttered the password so Harry couldn’t hear and they watched as the statue stood aside, allowing them to enter Dumbledore’s office. The office was exactly the same as it had been the previous years but Harry couldn’t help but notice the change in its tone. Dumbledore’ office was usually full of happiness but a somber feeling ran through the walls.

“Ah Harry, Professor McGonagall, please come sit.” Dumbledore said from his desk.

Harry sat down silently and waited as Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged looks that they could only decipher. 

“Harry, as you already know, the Sorting Hat’s decision is final.” Dumbledore explained.

“I know.” Harry said.

“I spoke to Professor Snape and he confessed something to me but I was hoping maybe you could share it with us?”

Harry didn’t understand why Dumbledore wanted him to repeat the story, Snape had told him all there was to tell.

“The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin back in first year but I begged it not to. This time around it told me there was nothing else I could learn from Gryffindor and that I could thrive in Slytherin.” 

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore with an unreadable expression and Dumbledore returned the same one. Although Harry couldn’t possibly guess as to what they were silently discussing, he had an idea.

“You’re worried that I’m becoming more like Voldemort now that he’s back, aren’t you?”

Although Harry was worried that he was becoming more like Voldemort, he couldn’t help but feel angry that Dumbledore thought the same. Dumbledore had known him for five years, he knew everything about Harry; surely Dumbledore knew that he couldn’t be influenced by the man that killed his parents.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, a smile that did not reach his eyes. “You are wise Harry. I do fear that he may have some influence over you but I’m sure I do not need to worry; you’re very strong. However, if the Sorting Hat was going to originally place you in Slytherin then thankfully my theory seems to be incorrect. But we can’t be too careful Harry, you must understand this.”

Harry was so angry he couldn’t say anything, he simply sat there and held Dumbledore’s gaze. His scar began to prickle uncomfortably and he flinched at the sensation.

“Potter,” McGonagall said as she placed her hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Although I am no longer your head of house, I want you to know that you are still welcome to come to me.”

“Thank you Professor.”

“Although I can sense you are not eager to do so, you need to get acquainted with your new quarters. I shall let you go Harry, goodnight.” Dumbledore said.

Harry couldn’t wait to get out of the room. Although furious that Dumbledore had practically dismissed him he couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief when he marched out of the office without uttering a word.

He slammed the door behind him and his scar immediately eased at the change of scenery. Harry leaned his head against the wall and savored the feeling of the cold stonewalls as it soothed the pain until it was gone.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention and he whipped his head up to the source of the noise. Harry sighed at the sight of Draco Malfoy standing awkwardly in front of him.

“What? No sarcastic jab now Malfoy?” Harry spat.

“Shut up Potter. Merlin knows how you’re a Slytherin now but come on; I’m not waiting for you and don’t think I won’t hesitate in leaving you wandering the corridors trying to find out where our dormitory is.” Draco replied as he hastily turned on his heel and began walking away from Harry.

Harry jogged until he was next to Draco. “I already know where the Slytherin dorm is.”

Draco stopped abruptly and stared at Harry intensely. “How do you already know where it is?”

Harry smirked but kept on walking. “I have my ways Malfoy.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as Draco held back, forcing Harry to lead the way, obviously seeing if he actually knew where the Slytherin dormitories were. After no less than five minutes, they were finally outside of the entrance.

“Aren’t you going to say the password then?” Harry asked Draco, who instead stood staring at Harry accusingly.

“You knew where it was, why don’t we see if you can open it.” Draco smirked and folded his arms.

Harry wasn’t surprised that Draco was already being challenging but he found himself actually liking the challenges, for even the briefest of moments it stopped him from thinking about the rest of his school experience falling apart in front of him.

There was no way Harry would know the password, like Gryffindor he assumed the passwords would be chosen at random and changed throughout the year. But Harry stopped to think for a moment, he was now a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor, he needed to start thinking that way.

Salazar Slytherin made sure The Chamber of Secrets was only to be opened in parseltongue, so maybe the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory would be the same? For those who spoke parseltongue the password would be easy but another and more complicated password would be used for those who didn’t possess the ability.

“Open.” 

Harry smiled as the door opened for him. He turned to look at Draco, who was giving a Harry a murderous stare that he was sure could actually kill him. Draco stormed past him and through the corridor, leaving Harry outside.

He walked through and immediately felt cold. The walls were dark, as well as the furniture and the lighting was eerie from being submerged under the lake. The loud chatters stopped and everyone turned to look at Harry, who looked severely out of place, especially in his Gryffindor robes.

“Well if it isn’t Harry Potter. You gave the whole school quite a shock; I wonder what else there is about you that is deemed as shocking.” Pansy Parkinson said seductively.

“Pansy Parkinson, right?” Harry asked, although he knew who she was, he just didn’t know what else to say.

“The Boy Who Lived knows my name, I’m honored.”

“Oh do stop winding him up Pansy, we don’t want to scare him off. Although it’s not like he can run away. I don’t think introductions are necessary, he already knows who we all are, isn’t that right Potter?” Blaise Zabini said.

Harry nodded his head but didn’t elaborate on the answer; a whispering from the far corner of the common room caught his attention. He noticed a large enclosure that housed a large snake.

“A Gryffindor in the confides of the Slytherin sanctuary. It’s disgusting and unnatural.” The snake hissed.

“An ex-Gryffindor who is now a Slytherin. A Slytherin who can understand your every word.” Harry replied.

Harry smirked at the snakes visible horror and confusion. It dawned on Harry that there had been no parselmouth’s for over fifty years so the snake wouldn’t expect it, especially from someone dressed in Gryffindor robes.

“You possess the ability. It is rare, very rare. I have been unable to speak with anyone for over fifty years.”

“Well, I can’t imagine anyone in Slytherin wants to speak with an ex-Gryffindor. You may be my only friend in here.”

“Do not indulge me with your school drama. I may have lacked conversation with anyone for half a century but I have heard plenty of drama from these irritating children. Especially the blonde.”

Harry burst into laughter at the snake’s words. Draco must have gossiped more than the average student but Harry couldn’t help but be curious as to what he had gossiped about, he noted to ask the snake when no one was around.

As he turned around he noted the whole common room staring at him again. He remembered that although his ability was well known around the school, no one had ever seen him have a whole conversation with a snake.

“I’m curious, what has the snake got to say?” Pansy asked.

“He told Malfoy to shut up.” Harry replied smugly.

The majority of the common room burst into laughter and Draco went bright red with embarrassment. Harry couldn’t bring himself to feel bad because he definitely deserved it.

“Potter shut up and follow me.” Draco spat.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Draco out of the common room and down a corridor. He followed the Draco to the door at the end of the corridor and was taken aback by the room when he entered.

The room was at least twice the size of his old Gryffindor room, each four-poster bed were draped with sparkling emerald curtains and matching bed sheets. There was a fireplace roaring with life at the end of the room that not only brightened the space but also made the floor to ceiling windows glow, somehow giving the illusion of bright ocean water instead of a murky lake.

“Merlin, it’s so cramped in here now with an extra bed.” Draco groaned.

“This is cramped?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know what cupboard you’re used to living in but us Slytherin’s have a different way of living.”

Harry immediately frowned at Draco’s words and although he couldn’t possibly have known about the eleven years he spent in the cupboard under the stairs, he couldn’t help but feel hurt at the insult. 

Draco stared at Harry intensely. “That clearly touched a nerve. Did you live in an actual cupboard Potter?”

Harry didn’t reply but he didn’t look at Draco either, knowing his face would betray him. He sensed Draco looking at him still, before eventually backing away and Harry had the suspicion that he had put the two and two together. It was information that he didn’t want Draco to know but now he was now a Slytherin and living in their dormitory, there would be things about himself he couldn’t hide from them.

“Your bed’s the empty one, obviously. I imagine a house elf will be bringing your things along soon, I suspect they put it in Gryffindor like usual.”

“Yeah, I saw it. It’s there.” 

Harry sat on the empty bed and immediately felt like his body was falling through the mattress. It was softer than his bed in Gryffindor, which was cozy but definitely not as nice as his new one.

“You went back to the Gryffindor dormitory? When?”

“During dinner. The Fat Lady let me in one last time for old time sake. To say goodbye to it I suppose. I saw my stuff next to my bed.”

Although some of it was true, Harry decided it would be best to only tell half-truths, or even less if he could manage it. He didn’t trust Draco, or any Slytherin enough, to not let slip the information of The Fat Lady still allowing him in the Gryffindor dormitory.

Although sensing he needed his items, suddenly his belongings appeared next to his bed, along with a familiar house elf.

“Harry Potter!” Dobby shrieked.

“Dobby. Hello.” Harry replied with a laugh. Dobby had a bizarre assortment of clothes on that he couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“Dobby thought that Harry Potter might like his things. Dobby had to retrieve them from the Gryffindor dormitory, we did not expect Harry Potter to now be a Slytherin.”

“It’s okay Dobby. Thank you.”

Suddenly a plate full of food appeared on his bed, followed by another one full of his favourite desserts. 

“Dobby also thought that Harry Potter might like some food, Dobby noticed that you was not at the feast and must be hungry.”

“Thank you Dobby, they’re my favourite.”

Harry smiled as Dobby clicked his fingers and disappeared, most likely going back to the kitchen. He also noticed Draco looking at him with an astonished look.

“Close your mouth Malfoy, you’ll catch flies.” Harry joked.

“Very funny Potter. That was my house elf.” Draco said.

“I know; I am the one that freed him your father after all.”

“Thanks again for that, father was furious. Dobby is free yet he’s still working? I don’t understand.”

“Dobby is free and you said it yourself, he’s working. He’s not a slave anymore. Dumbledore pays him to work at Hogwarts.”

“Dumbledore pays him?”

“You make it sound like not being a slave and to earn money for working is the most scandalous thing you’ve ever heard. Then again you’re a pureblood so it probably is.”

Draco rolled is eyes and stormed out of the room without uttering a word. Harry relished in the silence, taking in his surroundings whilst eating the food that Dobby left. When he was finished the plates vanished and Harry began to take the things out of his trunk. He took the clothes that were thrown on top and put them away before slipping into his nightwear.

Upon sorting through his trunk he found the package that Sirius gave to him before he left. He tore the paper off and saw the mirror that Sirius had described and suddenly remembered it would allow him to talk to whoever owned the other of the pair.

“Sirius?” Harry asked the mirror.

After a minute the mirror shimmered and Sirius’ face finally came to view. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Sirius asked.

“Did Dumbledore not tell you?” 

“Tell me what? Where are you?”

“Sirius I was sorted into Slytherin.”

“What?” 

“The Sorting Hat said I couldn’t learn anything more from Gryffindor, it said I would thrive in Slytherin.”

“It’s wrong. It has to be. No Potter has ever been a Slytherin.”

Harry laughed at Sirius’ words. He knew Sirius disliked Slytherin, he had his reasons but to bring up his own family history made him furious.

“I’m a disgrace to the Potter family for being a Slytherin, just like how you’re a disgrace to the Black family for being a Gryffindor.”

Harry watched as Sirius’ face fell. He knew he had insulted him but he didn’t care, he placed the mirror facedown in his bedside drawer, abruptly ending their conversation. 

He thought Sirius wouldn’t take it well but he didn’t realize he would take it that badly. It seemed the most influential adults in Harry’s life hated the change, hated his new change and it made Harry madder. Those were the people he trusted with his life and now they were doubting and insulting him.

Suddenly the door opened and entered Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

“Oh, why the angry face Potter?” Blaise asked.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Harry replied. 

“Let me take a wild guess, you told your godfather and he did not take the news too well.” Draco said.

“How did you know that?”

“I have my ways.” 

“Sirius Black? Isn’t he your cousin Draco? Wait- why would he dislike Slytherin, everyone in the Black family are Slytherin, are they not?” Theo asked.

“First cousin once removed, actually. And no, Sirius was the odd Black out. He was sorted into Gryffindor.”

“You seem to know a lot about Sirius, considering he was disowned long before you were born.” Harry said.

“Unlike some Potter, I read up on my family history. Just like how I know mothers sister, Andromeda, married a Muggle and her daughter, Nymphadora, is a Metamorphmagus.”

Harry shook his head and got into his bed, he was about to draw the curtains on his four-poster bed when Blaise jumped onto his bed.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked.

“So, tell us about the night Cedric died.” Blaise asked.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Obviously. Not exactly a good icebreaker is it? No, what I want to know is about your relationship with Granger.”

“My- my relationship with Hermione? Why?”

“Call it intrigue.”

Harry didn’t know why Blaise wanted to know details about his friendship with Hermione but everyone assumed they were together; it was a common mistake. Although he felt uncomfortable being honest with his new dorm mates, he knew it was better for him in the long run to go along with Blaise’s conversation.

“Hermione and I are just friends. There’s nothing there romantically, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Fascinating. Anyone tickle your fancy?”

“Oh come on Blaise, leave the poor sod alone. He clearly doesn’t trust us.” Theo said.

“It’s true, I don’t trust you.” Harry replied smugly.

Blaise chuckled. “I like this side of you Potter, I’ve only ever seen the boring broody side of you.”

“You can thank Malfoy for that.”

Draco was sitting on the floor, laying his back against his bed with what looked like a journal in his hands. The thought of Draco writing in a diary was amusing but Harry knew better than to mock him for it.

“Shut up Potter.” Draco said as he closed the journal shut. “Answer Blaise’s question, I’m now interested in this conversation.”

Harry thought about lying but decided against it. There wasn’t anything going on in regards to his love life, especially since the return of Voldemort putting a dampener on his overall mindset.

“I fancied Cho Chang a little bit last year but it was just a silly crush.” Harry replied truthfully.

“So you’re well and truly single. Interesting. I assumed The Boy Who Lived would have a phenomenal dating life.” Blaise said.

“Uh- no. No dating life for me.”

Apparently that statement caught everyone’s attention, even Crabbe and Goyle’s.

“Wait, Potter, you have never had a thing? With anyone?” Theo asked.

Harry started to feel even more uncomfortable at their shocked faces and their interest in the subject matter. Something told him that they were shocked by his lack of experience, because they had experienced things already.

“N- no.”

“Merlin’s beard. Potter’s a virgin.” Theo gasped.

“Not just a virgin. A virgin virgin.” Blaise added.

Harry was lost for words, he didn’t know how to recover from the conversation. He didn’t know how the conversation managed to end up with the people he trusted the least, knowing the entirety of his love life, or complete lack of it, but he hated that they knew the information.

“Oh look at him all lost for words. It’s okay Potter. You’re a Slytherin now, the girls will just love you more for it.” Blaise said.

“Or the boys. We don’t discriminate.” Theo added.

“No one admits it but every other house loves a Slytherin. There’s something daring about being with someone who could be evil.” Draco said.

“I don’t think Slytherin’s are evil.” Harry said.

“Of course you don’t, that’s definitely not the reason why you don’t trust any of us.”

“Excuse me for not trusting people when their parents are Death Eaters.”

The room went so quiet Harry could hear the breaths from each of them individually. Draco was staring at him viciously.

“Choose your next words carefully Potter.” Draco spat.

“You can’t deny it Malfoy, not when I saw your father along with Crabbe, Goyle and Nott’s standing in that graveyard.” 

“Oh come on Draco he does have a point. It’s not exactly a secret that the Malfoy’s had ties to the war back in the day.” Blaise said.

“Spreading my fathers name about now, however, is definitely risky Potter.” Draco threatened.

It was clear that Draco’s threats had some meaning behind them but Harry wasn’t worried. There wasn’t anything that Draco could do, not while he was at Hogwarts. 

“I’ve already told the Ministry what happened that night and who was there. But you’ve seen the papers. You know no one believes a word I say anymore.” Harry admitted.

“And it will be wise for you to not repeat those names Potter.”

“You don’t need to threaten me Malfoy, I know the Ministry is useless. Fudge won’t do anything. Let’s not forget that your father has ties with the Ministry.”

“It will do you well to remember that.”

Harry rolled his eyes and Draco frowned at the lack of Harry’s care for his threat. He knew it wouldn’t be wise to go to the Ministry again about anything regarding Voldemort and Harry knew that Draco’s father, along with everyone else’s fathers, were ultimately untouchable. But he didn’t care about them; it was Voldemort he wanted.

“Way to kill the mood Draco.” Theo sighed.

“We want to actually have a neutral conversation with Potter. Get to know a few things about him and vise versa. He is a Slytherin now after all.” Blaise said.

The conversation drifted away as Harry’s scar began to painfully throb and out of habit he placed his hand over it, rubbing it gently.

“Potter? Earth to Potter.” Blaise said.

“Sorry, just a headache. What were you saying?” Harry replied.

“Nothing of importance, don’t worry.”

“We’ll let you get to bed. Clearly the excitement of today has caught up with you. But don’t think our interrogation is over.” Theo said as he dragged Blaise off of Harry’s bed.

Harry nodded and pulled the curtains of his bed shut. His scar was throbbing even more painfully now, so much so that it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. Eventually he drifted into unconsciousness, the throbbing of his scar finally consuming him.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke with a start. His head was pounding and his hair was sticking to his wet head. His shirt was drenched in sweat and his body was shaking. Suddenly the curtains were yanked open to reveal a sleepy looking Draco Malfoy peering down at him.

“Are you okay Potter?” Draco asked as he rubbed his eyes.

He couldn’t help but stare at Draco. This was a side that he had never seen, a side that probably no one other than the Slytherin’s had ever seen. For once Draco didn’t look pristine; instead he looked disheveled. Harry didn’t want to think about how fluffy and touchable Draco’s hair looked.

“Wh-what?” Harry asked as he scrambled to sit up.

“You were writhing in your sleep, kept murmuring. Merlin Potter your drenched.”

Harry didn’t understand what was happening. He hadn’t even been a Slytherin for a full twenty-four hours yet and in those hours Draco had been nicer to him than the whole of his four previous years at Hogwarts.

“Oh, um, I’m fine. It’s nothing. Bad dream. I’ll be okay.”

“It was about Diggory. Wasn’t it?”

Harry nodded and watched something change in Draco’s face. It was an emotion that harry had never seen on the blonde before, an understanding of someone else’s pain. Draco nodded before walking away, leaving Harry sitting on his bed incredibly confused.

He got up and showered before throwing on his uniform. In the night someone, most likely Dobby, had changed the colour of his school robes, which were now the emerald green that represented Slytherin. He looked at himself in the mirror and the reflection was familiar but also unrecognizable.

The green complimented not only his pale complexion but also highlighted how green his eyes were. He already missed the crimson and gold he bared for four years.

“Potter, don’t you look dashing.” Pansy shrieked as Harry entered the common room. “It really brings out the colour of your eyes.”

Harry didn’t know what to say; instead he smiled sheepishly and hoped that Pansy would accept it. Pansy sighed and grabbed his arm before dragging him out of the Slytherin common room and towards the Great Hall.

“You’re very quiet today Potter. Don’t worry, stick with me all day and you’ll be fine.”

“Why are you helping me?” Harry asked.

“Believe it or not I actually like you. And before you jump to conclusions, like all boys do, no I do not mean like that.”

“That’s definitely not what I was thinking.”

“Always so modest. I only ever went along with Draco’s bitchiness, just because I wanted him to notice me. But that phase is gone; I don’t need to chase any man. No, I think you’re an okay person Potter and today is going to be very hard. Well actually, the next few months will be hard too but today especially, so I want to help you adjust.”

Harry had a hard time believing that Pansy wanted to help him without there being an ulterior motive but if someone was offering to make his adjustment period a little easier he was going to take it. Although cunning, he had to try and get along with his fellow housemates.

“Thanks. I’ve never had to do anything alone so I was a little worried.”

“I know. The Golden Trio, as you’re known to Slytherin. What did Granger and Weasley make of this new development?”

“Surprisingly they took it well. Ron didn’t at first but then I explained and Hermione explained some more, and then he came around. I hope anyway.”

“If he doesn’t it’ll only be like last year all over again. When Weasley thought you had somehow put your name in that stupid cup. Took him awhile but he eventually came around.”

Harry looked at Pansy and was shocked at how right she was about the situation. She didn’t even give it a thought, it’s like she had already observed him and his friends from afar and knew exactly how they operated. The thought that Pansy knew them so well didn’t sit right with him, there had to be a reason why she was so observant. Although she had only been nice to him, he couldn’t trust her yet.

As they walked through the entrance to the Great Hall the loud conversations quieted almost immediately and turned into whispers. Harry couldn’t bare to look over at the Gryffindor table, instead he kept his eyes fixated to the floor and let Pansy lead him to the Slytherin table.

Already at the table were Draco, Blaise and Theo. Harry slipped next to Pansy silently and grabbed a plate of food.

“Potter, how on earth can you eat so much?” Blaise asked.

“Were you not fed as a child?” Draco laughed, clearly not meaning anything behind the statement.

Harry froze at Draco’s words, a reaction he immediately regretted when the group realized Draco had struck a nerve.

“Potter I’m-” Draco tried to say but Harry interrupted him.

“It’s fine. I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry quickly replied before eating the last of his plate’s contents.

Once he was done he stood up from the table and left without uttering a word to anyone. He didn’t know where to go but he didn’t want to sit with them, knowing there may be an awkward conversation that he would rather avoid.

Before he could make his way out of the hall someone barged him out of the way, so hard that Harry stumbled slightly.

“Watch where you’re going Potter.” Seamus spat.

Harry laughed for a minute, taking in the fact that Seamus had called him by his surname, like they didn’t even know each other.

“Seriously Seamus. That’s how you’re going to treat me? I became a Slytherin, not an enemy.” Harry laughed.

“I don’t know how I didn’t see it before. You’re just like them, cunning. My mam didn’t want me to come back this year because of all the lies you’ve been spreading about You Know Who. The Prophet’s got a lot to say about you and Dumbledore too.”

“And your stupid mother believes them?”

“Do you dare talk about my mother like that.”

“I’ll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar.”

Seamus stepped forward and entered Harry’s personal space. They were so close Harry could practically the magic vibrating from Seamus’ body.

“Seamus. Get away from me.”

“Or what Potter? What are you going to do?”

Harry’s scar began to burn but he paid no attention to the pain. Instead he pushed forward so he was practically touching Seamus’ body. Seamus stepped back slightly and Harry huffed out a laugh.

“Just talk like always Seamus.” Harry laughed.

Harry went to walk away but was grabbed by Seamus, seconds later Seamus’ other hand connected his Harry’s jaw. He was furious but knew better than to react, not with practically everyone in the school watching.

Blood began to trickle from his lip and Harry wiped it with his sleeve. He turned back to face Seamus who was now being pulled away by Dean, a very angry looking McGonagall storming towards him.

“You’re going to have to try better than that next time.” Harry smirked.

Before the oncoming commotion Harry left the Great Hall. It was too early for class but he needed to be anywhere but the hall, anywhere where it was quiet. Although he wasn’t allowed that luxury when Draco grabbed him and pulled him into one of Filch’s broom closet.

“What the hell did you say to Finnigan?” Draco spat.

“Nothing. He shoved me out of the way then started. Well I did call his mum and idiot, and then I said he was all talk. Then he punched me.” Harry explained.

Draco paused for a moment and looked at Harry with a surprised look. “Wow. Okay, that might have been a little bit Slytherin of you. Do you need to go to Madame Pomfrey or?”

“No, no. I’m fine. I’ve had a lot worse than this from Dudley alone.”

“Dudley? Who in Merlin’s name is that?”

“Nothing. Forget I said anything. Um- yeah I’m good. I’m just going to go get my books and stuff. Then go to class.”

Without looking back at Draco Harry quickly left the room and made his way to the Slytherin dormitory. How could he be so stupid? He needed to remember that the Slytherin’s weren’t Ron or Hermione. There were aspects of his life that he needed to keep a secret from them and his Muggle relatives were definitely one of them.

He grabbed his books and left for his first class which both fortunately and unfortunately was potions with the Gryffindor’s. Harry was relieved to see Ron and Hermione already waiting outside in the corridor.

“Alright mate? Seamus really got a good hit in.” Ron said.

Harry laughed. Ron always had trouble with expressing sympathy whenever Gryffindor on Gryffindor arguments took place so he accepted that this was the best he was going to get.

“Yeah I’m fine. Something weird happened though.” Harry said.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, looking mildly alarmed.

“When Seamus was coming at me, I was furious. I was so mad that my scar burned. I don’t know how I didn’t collapse, the pain was so bad.”

“Has it happened before?”

“Yeah, it happened when I was with Dumbledore the other night. Every time I look at him it prickles a little but it hurts worse when I’m around him.”

“That doesn’t sound good Harry.”

“Maybe it’s your version of a headache. You’ve had a lot going on recently and maybe when you’re mad at someone you get like a little headache but you think it’s coming for your scar.” Ron explained.

There were a lot of flaws with Ron’s explanation but Harry felt a little more at ease. There’s was probably nothing to worry about, he was sure he was just jumping to conclusions now that Voldemort was back. He was just paranoid.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Harry agreed.

Hermione didn’t look pleased but she didn’t mention it again and he was grateful. He knew that if they got a chance to be alone she would disprove Ron’s theory.

“How are you holding up Harry?” Hermione asked.

“I’ve actually been okay. They’re nice enough I guess. No one else in Slytherin has spoken to me yet but it’s okay, it’s not like I’ll be hanging around with them much. There’s a snake in the common room I can talk to so at least I won’t be lonely.”

“There’s a snake in the common room?” Ron asked.

“Yeah. He told me about how Malfoy gossips a lot. I think he knows a lot about them and I want to know what he knows. Partly to be nosey but partly to have something over them in case I need to.”

“Harry! That’s horrible! You can’t do that!” Hermione gasped.

“Oh yes he can. He’ll be living with them now Hermione, who knows what they’ll find out about him. If he can get something over them then he needs it, just in case.” Ron explained.

“I guess you’re right, although I still don’t like it.”

“I doubt it’ll be anything big anyway. Can’t imagine them talking about anything important in the middle of the common room, can you? It’s probably just school drama.” Harry said.

Students started to flood the corridors now, all going to their designated classrooms. There was a crowd of Gryffindor’s who completely ignored him as they walked past, apart from one who looked at him with a smile.

“Hi Harry.” Neville said.

“Hi Neville.” Harry smiled.

He wasn’t shocked that Neville was speaking to him; something as silly as changing houses was definitely something that didn’t bother Neville but it still made him smile. At least he still had some friends in Gryffindor.

“It’s weird without you in Gryffindor Harry. But at least we have most classes together, so not much will change.”

“No, hopefully not anyway.”

“I’m sorry about what Seamus did earlier. I’m not defending him; I just want you to know that I don’t feel the same way. His mum was giving him a tough time over the summer, what with everything the Prophet has been printing about you and Dumbledore but I believe you of course. Me and my nan.”

Harry smiled at Neville. It made sense for Neville to believe him, he’d not only seen Harry during his nightmares but he’d paid attention. The situation with Neville’s parents were very similar to Harry, probably even more difficult than Harry’s so it was obvious that Neville would believe him, he knew Harry wouldn’t lie about something involving his parents killer. 

“Thanks Neville, it means a lot.”

“The rest will come around. I know they will. Just give them some time to adjust. I think they automatically assume that you’re going to turn into Malfoy but those who know you know that will never happen.”

“And what’s so wrong with turning into me?” Draco said as he sauntered towards them along with Blaise and Pansy.

“Was that rhetorical or were you genuinely interested in my answer? Because I don’t think you want to hear it.” Harry said passively.

“Don’t flatter yourself Potter, turning into you wouldn’t exactly be a treat either.”

Ron, Hermione and Neville were looking between the two of them like they had just both said something extraordinary. Harry realized it was the first time that anyone had seen him and Draco have a somewhat amicable conversation.

“What are you three staring at? Close your mouth before one of Lovegood’s odd creatures enters your brain.” Draco said.

“This is the first time they’ve seen you talk to me without saying something spiteful.”

“Ah, yes well don’t get too used to it. One wrong move Potter and I won’t hesitate to hex you. Even if we are in the same house now.”

The door to the classroom opened and Draco entered along with Pansy and Blaise. The four of them let everyone else enter first before they tagged along at the back.

“Mate, Malfoy was being nice to you!” Ron whispered loudly.

“I wouldn’t exactly call that exchange nice.” Hermione whispered back.

The lesson didn’t change much. Harry still sat in his usual seat with Ron and Snape still insulted his poor potions skills but deducted less points from him. It was harder for him to get annoyed at Harry now he would be taking away points from his own house.

The rest of the day was uneventful, that was until Defence Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge happened.

As usual, Harry took a seat next to Ron. The room felt completely different compared to previous years. There were no crazy animals in sight, no posters of dangerous things. Nothing. The room was practically bare apart from the black chalkboard at the front.

Umbridge entered from the back of the class, which Harry found strange; then again she was a strange woman. When Umbridge delved into a huge speech Harry lost focus, instead he focused on the odd shape in the wood of the table.

A book suddenly dropped itself on his table and Harry couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The book looked like a Wizarding children’s book that you would read your child to sleep to and yet it was the Ministry approved Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook they would be studying from.

“Professor, this doesn’t say anything about how we’re to use magic.” Hermione said.

Umbridge laughed. “Use magic? Why on earth would school children like yourselves need to use magic?” 

She couldn’t be serious? Harry was raging, his heart begun to beat in anger and his scar prickled.

“How are we supposed to defend ourselves?” Harry said, catching Umbridge off guard.

“And who would you need to defend yourself from?” Umbridge replied too sweetly.

“Oh, I don’t know. Lord Voldemort maybe.”

A sea of whispers spread throughout the class but Harry didn’t care. His only focus was Umbridge and he wasn’t going to let her deny Voldemort’s existence.

The smile from Umbridge’s face fell and she began to slowly pace towards Harry’s chair. “Let me make this very plain. You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned but this is a lie.”

“It’s not a lie. I saw him. I fought him!”

“Detention, Mr. Potter!”

“So according to you Cedric Diggory died of his own accord?”

“Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident.”

Harry was furious now. How could the Ministry deny Cedric’s death when it was so blatantly obvious that he had been killed? There was no other explanation behind his death.

“That’s rubbish, he was murdered. Voldemort killed him!”

“ENOUGH! My office Mr. Potter. After dinner.”

Harry’s head was pounding but he didn’t break his gaze from Umbridge. He could see her look slightly uncomfortable, as if she had seen something in Harry that frightened her.

Suddenly the windows of the room smashed but the glass did not fall instead they floated and pointed themselves directly at Umbridge. She backed away slowly, her eyes constantly darting from the different sides the glass were floating from, and she was terrified.

Someone began to shake his shoulders but he didn’t know who it was, his focus was entirely on Umbridge. That was until Hermione was suddenly standing in front of him, grabbing his face.

“Harry, stop it. Please.” Hermione begged.

Harry finally blinked, without realizing that he hadn’t done so in a long amount of time. The glass around the room dropped to the floor, shattering into more pieces as they hit the ground.

“Did- did I do that?” Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded but didn’t say a word. Harry looked around the class to see everyone staring at him and suddenly he couldn’t feel like more of an outcast if he tried.

“Potter, get out of this classroom and report to Professor Snape. Now. I will deal with you later.” Umbridge shrieked.

Harry gave her a dirty look that he knew he would regret later. He snatched his bag, but left his textbook and quickly walked out of the classroom. The walk to Snape’s office was a long one, even though it wasn’t far Harry just wanted to drag it out as much as possible.

As soon as he turned the corner, Snape was already waiting outside the door for him. Harry spun on his heel and turned to walk back the way he came but Snape had already noticed him.

“Potter. Come here. Now.” Snape calming shouted.

Harry sighed; he had come to the conclusion after years of receiving them that Snape’s calm shouts were probably the worst you could receive.

“In my office. Now.”

Snape grabbed his robe and pushed him into his office. He stumbled slightly but Snape was apparently too furious to even notice.

“Will you explain to me why I just received a howler from Professor Umbridge explaining that you nearly murdered her.” 

“That’s a complete over exaggeration. I didn’t even touch her.” Harry said.

Instead of saying anything Snape resorted to giving him a death stare instead. He had never received one of those before and it made him very uncomfortable. 

“Fine. We’re not allowed to use magic and I said about how we need to protect ourselves. Then she was saying Voldemort being back is a lie and that Cedric’s death was an accident and I just- I don’t know what happened. One minute I was shouting at her and the next Hermione was shaking me and when I snapped out of it there were shards of glass from the shattered windows floating in the air that were pointing at her.”

Snape was silent for a moment, his expression was no longer furious but held a slight hint of intrigue to it.

“So you have no recollection of breaking the windows or pointing the glass at her?”

“No. It’s just- it’s like I got so angry and it just happened. I didn’t even think about it. It just happened.”

“Interesting.”

Harry didn’t say anything; instead he just looked at Snape and waited for him to explain whatever he was thinking. Harry was hoping that he would explain.

“We may need to consult with Professor Dumbledore about this little incident.”

Harry sighed; he really didn’t want to see Dumbledore. “Why? It’s not like I actually hurt her.”

“Potter, you’re displaying strength and abilities that Dumbledore and even the Dark Lord himself do not possess. I don’t know what to do with you and I can’t imagine Dumbledore will either. But this level of magic cannot go unnoticed therefore I need to alert him of this matter.”

Snape’s statement took Harry aback. Although he was part of the Order and knew Voldemort was back Harry automatically assumed that Snape would deny all knowledge of him. The first part of Snape’s statement threw Harry off even more.

“Sir there’s no need to call me powerful, you don’t want to boost my already large ego.”

“Shut up Potter, do not let it go to your head. You’re too ignorant to control that much power. Go to Professor McGonagall, she too wants to see you about this little incident.”

Harry sighed when Snape grabbed his robe and practically dragged him to the corridor and shut the door right in front of his face. He didn’t like that Snape knew so much but there was no way he could come up with an explanation of what happened, not when there was a class full of people who saw him.

He slowly made his way across the castle to McGonagall’s office. Unlike Snape, she wasn’t standing outside her office waiting for him. Harry hesitantly knocked on the door and waited until McGonagall called him inside.

“Afternoon Potter, take a seat.” McGonagall said.

Harry sat down and didn’t say anything; instead he waited for McGonagall to speak.

“Is it true that you shouted at Umbridge?” 

“Yes.”

“Is it true that you called her a liar?”

“Um- yeah.”

“Have a biscuit Potter.”

“Have a- what?”

Harry knew it was fairly obvious that McGonagall didn’t like Umbridge, he was pretty sure none of the teachers liked Umbridge. What he didn’t expect was for McGonagall to praise his behavior.

“I said have a biscuit Potter.”

Harry took the biscuit without another word and slowly ate it as McGonagall continued to write something on a piece of parchment. After what felt like forever McGonagall finally finished and placed her quill down, took her glasses off and looked directly at Harry.

“Potter you need to be careful. Umbridge is reporting back to the Minister and she will report this. If he thinks you’re even the slightest of a threat to him, he will not hesitate to throw you in Azkaban.”

He knew that Fudge was paranoid but he didn’t realize he was so paranoid that he would throw a teenager into Azkaban.

“I won’t provoke her again. I promise. I’m sorry Professor.”

“Potter. Professor Snape informed me of what you did.”

“That I lost control? Professor he told me I’m powerful, that the magic I performed was not even on the same scale as Dumbledore and Voldemort. What does that even mean?”

“It means that you’re going to be very powerful Potter, which means that you need to be even more careful. I know it’s hard for me to say but you need to learn to control it, reel in your magic.”

“I’ll manage Professor. I’ve learned before, I’m sure I’ll learn again.”

“I know you will Potter. I’ll inform Professor Dumbledore and we will see what he says. He’s rather busy at the minute so I’m not sure if he’ll have time to see you.”

“It’s okay Professor, I understand.”

“Off you go Potter, get something to eat before your detention with Umbridge. I’m sure she’ll be making you do something terrible.”

Harry laughed; it was funny how much McGonagall despised Umbridge. “Yes Professor, thank you.”

Harry made his way towards the Great Hall. He forgot how long the walk was from the Gryffindor side of the castle but he enjoyed it, seeing the familiar parts of the castle that he no longer ventured to. As he was nearing the corridor for the Great Hall a hand grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom.

Ginny was standing there, with her arms crossed looking irritated.

“This is the second time someone has pulled me into an empty room today. I’m really sick of being man handled.” Harry sighed.

Ginny didn’t break her stare; instead she looked as if she was getting more irritated as the seconds went on.

“Ginny what is it? Seriously? I’m already annoyed and if you stand there and stare at me anymore I’m going to get even more annoyed.”

Ginny sighed before striding over to Harry and throwing herself at him. Her lips touched his passionately and Harry was taken aback for a moment, before his brain registered what was going on and suddenly he was kissing her back.

He didn’t know how long they were kissing for but when they parted his lips felt swollen, his cheeks were red and his hair was messier than usual.

“Now you’re not in Gryffindor it won’t be as awkward. Later Harry.” Ginny smirked and winked as she walked out of the classroom, leaving Harry standing there like a fish out of water.

Harry wandered to the Great Hall out of instinct and without realizing it he was suddenly sitting at the Slytherin table.

“Potter, are you alright?” Theo asked.

“Look at his lips, his cheeks and his hair. Potter’s been kissing someone.” Pansy shrieked.

Harry shook himself out of his daze and was ready to deny everything but he couldn’t seem to form the words. Instead he just sighed and ducked his head as his cheeks went red with embarrassment. 

“What does Potter look so embarrassed about?” Draco asked as he sat in the only available space in their group, which was next to Harry.

“He’s been snogging someone.” Pansy smirked.

Harry looked up to see Pansy looking at him with her piercing eyes, examining every feature of his face. The sight of long ginger hair caught his eye across her shoulder and he glanced in its direction to see Ginny laughing with a few of her friends. She looked up to meet Harry’s eye and blushed hard before looking away with a smile on her lips.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as well and found himself immediately regretting it when Pansy turned around and made the connection.

Pansy’s eyes widened and she gasped. “You snogged Weasley’s sister!” 

Although he was going to try and deny it his face betrayed him and he blushed harder than ever. He hated that the Slytherin’s knew, but at least Pansy had the decency to not shout it through the rooftops.

Everyone seemed intrigued to know more but what threw him off was Draco’s reaction, who tensed beside him.

“It was nothing. I don’t know what it was.” Harry said sheepishly as he tried to eat some of his dinner, although he wasn’t hungry in the slightest. 

“Who kissed who?” Pansy asked.

“She kissed me.”

“Did you kiss back?”

“Uh- yes.”

Pansy eyes brightened. “Oh! So you like her?”

The question hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Ginny. He had only ever considered her as Ron’s little sister, never anything more. It was obvious that she used to have an innocent crush on him when she was younger but Harry didn’t realize that she still felt that way. But now that she had kissed him, he didn’t know how he felt. As much as he liked it Harry felt as if there was something missing, something that he couldn’t place.

“Ginny is Ron’s sister, I just- I don’t know how I feel.” Harry admitted.

“Don’t get too comfortable with the happy feeling Potter. You’ve got detention with Umbridge in five.” Draco sneered.

Harry frowned and looked at the teacher’s table to see an absent seat where Umbridge would usually sit. He hadn’t realized the time, if he didn’t run he was going to be late to his detention.

“Shit.” Harry said as he got up and ran out of the Great Hall. He ran as fast as he could to Umbridge’s class and was pleased with himself when he realized he made it with a minute to spare.

He knocked on the door and waited for Umbridge to grant him entry. The office was unrecognizable compared to what he had previously seen it as. Instead of the usual stone colours, the slabs were now all pink, the walls were decorated in items of a variety of pink shades and one wall was lined up neatly in animated cat plates.

“Mr. Potter. Please sit.” Umbridge said, too sweetly.

Harry sat in the individual desk in the middle of her office and grabbed his bag, reaching for his quill and ink before Umbridge coughed gently, her usual attention grabbing technique.

“You wont need your quill. You’re going to use a rather special quill of mine.” Umbridge placed a quill in front of Harry as well as a sheet of parchment. “You’re going to be doing some lines for me today Mr. Potter. You’ll be writing ‘I must not tell lies”.” 

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes; he didn’t want to give Umbridge the satisfaction. “How many times?”

“Lets say enough times for it to sink in.”

“You haven’t given me any ink.”

“Oh you won’t need any ink.”

Harry began to write the lies and ignored Umbridge as much as he could. He just wanted to get his detention over with and plead with himself to not get another. After five or so lines the back of his hand began to sting painfully.

He watched as ‘I must not tell lies’ scratched itself into his skin. It was at that moment Harry realized that the ink was red; he was writing with his own blood. Umbridge was standing over him now, watching as the words ‘I must not tell lies’ kept carving itself deeper and deeper into Harry’s hand.

“What’s the matter?” Umbridge asked sweetly.

“Nothing.” Harry replied, he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction. He knew what she was doing was morally wrong and definitely not legal but no one would listen to him.

“That’s right. Deep down, you know that there is nothing wrong.”

Harry ignored her and kept writing his lines. When he finished the single piece of parchment Umbridge had given him his hand was leaking blood and he felt slightly faint. She let him leave with no acknowledgement other than the wave of her hand and Harry didn’t hesitate to grab his stuff and leave.

On the way back to the Slytherin dormitory Harry stumbled a few times. It was dark now; most likely nearly curfew so he was thankful not many others saw the state he was in.

He spoke to the door in parseltongue and was pleased that it still opened, although he noted to get the English password from someone just in case his version stopped working for some reason.

When he entered the common room it was practically empty, apart from Draco and Pansy who were snuggled closely on the sofa.

“Ah Potter, you’re back. What torture did the old bat subject you to?” Draco asked.

Before Harry could reply he forget about the step down to the sofa area and stumbled, landing in a heap. Draco was next to him in seconds, helping him sit up. Unfortunately for Harry, he grabbed his bloody hand.

“What the fuck Potter?” Draco whispered as he gently pulled Harry’s hand closer to him, inspecting the wound on Harry’s hand.

“It’s fine. It’s nothing.” Harry replied weakly as he got his bearings.

“Nothing? Potter the putrid woman tortured you. You need to tell Snape.”

Harry laughed as he sat up. “Snape? You’re kidding right? He hates me, he won’t do anything to help me.”

“What about Dumbledore?” Pansy suggested.

“No. Not Dumbledore. He’s a got a lot on his plate right now. It’s fine, no one needs to know.”

“As much as I love to see you in misery this is torture Potter. You can’t let her get away with this.” Draco said as he muttered some spells on Harry’s hand, frowning to himself when they didn’t work.

“Malfoy it’s fine. I’ve had worse. She’s just teaching me a lesson.”

Draco grabbed his hand a bit too hard and Harry hissed. They caught each other’s eyes for a moment and Harry saw softness to Draco that he had never seen before but as soon as he noticed this new expression it was gone just as quickly and Harry found himself wanting to see it again. He didn’t want to know what that meant.

“Whatever she did to you its not healing with spells. Obviously you won’t want to go to Madame Pomfrey so I’ll wrap it for you. Come on.”

Draco helped him off the floor and led him to their room. Pansy followed behind and entered the room with them and Blaise, Theo, Vincent and Crabbe were all asleep with their curtains drawn. Draco cast a silencing charm on the three of them before grabbing a few things from his trunk.

Pansy pushed Harry onto Draco’s bed and sat next to him, holding his hand up for Draco who had what looked like a Muggle first aid kit.

“Why do you have a Muggle first aid kit?” Harry asked.

“Believe it or not Slytherin’s tend to get attacked the most. Sometimes they can be healed with magic, sometimes they can’t and obviously we wont go to Pomfrey about it so Draco has the first aid kit.” Pansy said.

For some reason the realization that Slytherin’s got attacked the most shocked him. He didn’t expect to get attacked severely enough to need medical treatment and the thought made him feel bad for them.

Harry sat there in silence as Draco cleaned his wound but hissed when Draco poured an antiseptic liquid over it. It didn’t take him long to dress his hand once it was clean and when Draco was finally done he put a princess sticker in the middle of it.

“There. You get the sticker for being a brave little solider.” Draco mocked.

“Thanks Malfoy. I appreciate it.” Harry said and tried to stand, but as soon as he was on his feet he felt dizzy and his legs buckled.

Draco caught him with Seeker like reflexes and helped Harry over to his bed. If he didn’t feel so light headed he would be embarrassed about nearly passing out in front of Draco but he was too glad for the assistance to care.

“Merlin Potter, you must have lost quite a bit of blood.” Draco said as he carefully placed Harry on his bed.

Suddenly Harry felt tired, so tired that he was ready to fall asleep there and then. He struggled to keep his eyes open but knew he would never the end of it. Draco pushed a vial of something into his hands and Harry took it gladly, drinking its contents. Almost immediately Harry felt better, no longer lightheaded or tired.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“Blood Replenishing Potion. Before you say anything no I don’t raid Snape’s potions cupboard. I brew them myself.” Draco admitted.

“Uh- well thanks. I appreciate it.”

Draco looked awkward, like he didn’t know what to say or how to react at Harry’s statement. 

“You better get some rest. You look like crap and although the potion is helping you still need to sleep.”

Harry nodded and watched as Draco and Pansy left the room. He didn’t understand why Draco was being so nice to him. Yes he was a Slytherin now but he was still Harry Potter, the boy who Draco seemed to hate the most in life.

Before he could read too much into it, he had barely got changed before the tiredness took over. He didn’t even have time to pull his curtains or get into his bed before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’ve made Harry more powerful than what he’s canonically written because why not. Personally in the scene with Umbridge I felt like Harry’s accidental magic would flare up but in a more violent way, given how Voldemort is making him feel.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry abruptly awoke, his scar was splitting and something warm was trickling out of his nose. He wiped his nose and froze for a moment when he saw blood on the back of his hand. The repeated dream of a dark corridor and sliding along the cold stone floor, hissing and searching.

“Potter?” Draco said as he rubbed his eyes, walking over to Harry’s bed. “Merlin. What- why are you bleeding?”

“I’m fine.” Harry replied sheepishly as he got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Draco grabbed his arm and sighed. Harry couldn’t help but notice how approachable and cute he looked in the morning. The sudden realization dawned on him; did he just think that Draco Malfoy was cute?

Everyone else was still asleep, so Harry must have woke Draco up. He pulled Harry into the bathroom and made him sit on the counter. He watched as Draco grabbed a cloth and wet it slightly before bringing it to Harry’s face, wiping the blood away gently.

“About Diggory again?” Draco asked.

“No, no something else.” Harry replied.

“I could tell something was different, you were talking in parseltongue.”

Harry frowned at that, to his knowledge he had never spoke in his sleep. Unless everyone was too polite to ever mention it to him.

“Sorry, if I woke you.”

“It’s okay. My magic is more susceptible to picking up emotions so when you have nightmares my magic alerts me.”

Harry was taken aback by Draco’s admittance. He didn’t realize that magic worked like that and he didn’t understand why Draco was admitting something that seemed so personal.

“I didn’t know magic worked like that.”

“It’s rare but it happens. See, you’re not so special now Potter.”

Harry stared at Draco as he finished gently wiping his nose. He dropped the cloth in the sink but was still in between Harry’s parted legs and it wasn’t until Draco had stopped did Harry then realize how intimate their positioning was.

“So, what emotions can you feel?”

Draco stepped closer towards Harry and suddenly his heart was racing. He didn’t know what he was thinking and he definitely didn’t know how he was feeling but he wanted Draco to get closer.

Even Draco didn’t look sure, like his body and mind were having an argument with each other, weighing out the pros and cons of his next actions.

“I can feel confusion, a lot of confusion and a hint of- a hint of arousal.”

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes and felt blinded by the grey looking back at him. Slowly he leant his head forward and Draco did the same, both unsure yet both eager.

Finally their lips touched. Draco’s lips were plump yet soft and Harry was scared to push any harder but he wanted more. As if Draco read his mind the kiss turned needier and sloppier.

Harry grabbed the bottom of Draco’s back and pulled him closer until their bodies were pressing together and he wrapped his legs around Draco to keep him in place. He let his hands wander down Draco’s side and onto his hips before coming back up to his face.

When they pulled apart the two boys were panting heavily but Harry still gripped Draco tightly. Suddenly the realization of what had just happened dawned on them both and they stared at each other in shock.

The kiss with Ginny wasn’t the same; it wasn’t as passionate. The prickling thought that the kiss with Ginny wasn’t the same as the incredible kiss with Draco was because she was a girl. That was too much information and definitely a subject Harry didn’t want to think about for the moment, he needed to get his head around what had just happened first.

“Potter, you’re still holding onto me for dear life.” Draco finally said.

“Shit. Sorry.” Harry whispered as he finally unwrapped his legs from Draco’s waist.

Although Draco was now free he didn’t step back. Harry didn’t know what to say and it was evident that Draco didn’t either; they just stayed in their places, searching each other’s eyes for something.

“Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow.” Draco finally said after a long time of silence.

Harry was thankful that Draco had finally made conversation but he didn’t know why he was being told about Quidditch tryouts. The only position Harry could play was Seeker, maybe a Chaser if they were ready to gamble their own safety so he didn’t know why Draco brought it up. Unless it was just easy conversation, a way to avoid talking about what had just happened between them.

“I didn’t think there would be a spot for me on the team.”

“Of course there’s a spot for you on the team you idiot.”

“But I play Seeker.”

“Yes, I know.”

“You’re Slytherin’s Seeker.”

“Thank you for your keen observation skills.”

“How is there a spot for me on the team when we’re both Seekers?”

Draco laughed and ducked his head slightly and the image was one of the prettiest things Harry had ever seen. He had never seen Draco smile, or even laugh, so the sight was a new but very welcome one.

“I’m the best Seeker in Slytherin but not the best in the school. I’m a better Chaser anyway.”

With that Draco backed away from Harry until he was at the door. As he opened it he turned around to Harry, like he wanted to say something but instead he left the room leaving Harry still sitting on the countertop, bewildered. Did Draco just imply that Harry was a better Seeker than him? Did Draco just compliment him?

He sat there for a while; trying to gather his thoughts but he couldn’t stop thinking about Draco. Eventually he showered, brushed his teeth and came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Draco was nowhere to be seen but everyone else was awake.

“Merlin Potter. Have you lost weight?” Theo asked.

“Wh- no? I’m just- I’m just skinny I guess.” Harry sighed, noting that it was the first time anyone in Slytherin had seen him shirtless.

Harry dressed quickly and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was early so hardly anyone was there, although the few students that were there had evidently heard about his chaotic magic targeted towards Umbridge and were giving him daggers.

“Hi Harry.” A cheery voice said.

He looked up to see Luna, smiling down at him from across the table. Although he had never really had any conversations with Luna, apart from on the carriage on the way up to the school on the first day, he knew that he liked her. She didn’t care about what anyone thought, she was just happy doing whatever she liked. It was refreshing and it was something that Harry wanted for himself.

“Hi Luna.” Harry smiled.

“I heard about your incident with Umbridge. It’s okay; if she was calling me a liar I think I too would do something to her. Maybe not what you did though, but I would definitely do something.”

“Thanks Luna, it seems that you’re the only person that sees it that way.”

“They’re all just scared that what you have to say is true. It’s better for them to believe that you lashed out at Umbridge because you don’t like her, not that because you’re right. We believe you, me and my dad.”

“Thank you Luna, that genuinely means a lot to me, you’re probably the only ones who do right now.”

Luna smiled sweetly and twirled on the spot and Harry watched her go to the Ravenclaw table. As students began to pile in Harry felt the need to leave, so he quickly finished his food and made his way out of the Great Hall.

“Harry!” Hermione said, appearing from nowhere, gripping Harry in a tight hug. “We were so worried about you!”

“Mate, what the hell was that with Umbridge yesterday?” Ron asked.

There were too many people around for him to explain to his friends. He needed to meet up with them, when no one could disturb them.

“Can I meet you in the Gryffindor dormitory tonight? There’s too much to explain.” Harry suggested.

“Of course. The Fat Lady told us she’d let you in. Just bring your cloak okay.” Hermione said, grabbing Harry’s hand.

Unfortunately for Harry, she grabbed the hand he had forgotten was bandaged. Harry winced at the contact; his hand was still incredibly sore.

“Harry, what’s happened to your hand?” Hermione asked, examining the bandage.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. I’ll explain later.”

Harry watched as they made their way to the Great Hall and he sighed. He knew it was going to be a rough conversation and he knew Hermione would attempt to convince him to go to Dumbledore.

As he made his way back to the Slytherin common room a hand grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom. Ginny stood in front of him, smiling brightly at him.

“No offence Ginny but as much as I love to see you, please stop pulling me into random classrooms.” Harry sighed.

“Sorry, I just don’t know how else I can see you.” Ginny said as she stepped closer to him.

“Ginny I-”

Harry’s sentence was cut off as Ginny crashed into his lips with hunger. The kiss felt rushed but he couldn’t help lean into her touch. Although the kiss wasn’t as passionate as the one with Draco, he still liked it. He was very confused.

Suddenly Ginny pulled back and looked at him in confusion. “Are you- are you not into it?”

“No! No, I am Ginny. I just- I’ve got a lot on my mind right now.”

“The thing with Umbridge?”

“So you heard.”

“Harry the whole school knows. You shattered a whole row of windows and pointed the shards at Umbridge. Hermione had to snap you out of it.”

Why did Ginny keep dragging him to an empty classroom? To kiss him senseless and walk away leaving him confused or to discuss his violent spurts of magic?

“Ginny, what are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Suddenly now that I’m in Slytherin you’re risking changing our relationship. You keep kissing me and then leaving me wondering what the hell is going on. I’ve got enough to worry about at the minute Ginny.”

“Harry-”

“No Ginny, don’t.”

Harry stormed out of the classroom and left Ginny standing there, confused. It wasn’t her fault but she was adding to his confused state. What with his magic, his dreams, Voldemort, his sudden irritation towards Dumbledore and his sexuality, Harry had a lot on his mind and he didn’t have time for conversations that went nowhere.

When he turned the corner he bumped into someone. That someone unfortunately happened to be Draco.

“Potter? Are you okay?” Draco said, actually looking concerned.

Without saying a word Harry hurried out of the grounds and made the long walk down towards Hagrid’s hut. Although he knew that Hagrid wasn’t there he just needed to sit outside, clear his head.

“Potter!” A voice shouted from further up the hill.

Harry turned around the see Draco coming towards him. Harry sighed, he couldn’t talk to Draco and there were too many unanswered questions in his head. If Draco wanted answers Harry was definitely not able to give them to him.

“What Malfoy? I can’t talk right now.”

“Potter-”

Draco was now standing in front of Harry, panting, as if he had ran to catch up with him. 

“What? What do you want me to say? That I liked kissing you because yeah I did! I liked it a lot. But I am so confused right now and I’m angry all the time and I’ve just got a lot on my mind all right. So I can’t talk about this right now.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I- I didn’t mean to spring it on you like that. It wasn’t fair of me.”

To his knowledge that was possibly the first time Draco Malfoy had ever apologized to anyone and although him apologizing should have made him calmer instead it just made him angrier.

“Malfoy, seriously. Leave me alone.”

“The fuck Potter I’m trying to apologise.”

“Yeah well we wouldn’t be in this mess if you had just had the decency to ignore my feelings and ignore what your magic was telling you. You had no right to invade my privacy like that!”

“I can’t help it! It doesn’t help that you keep waking me up every night scared out of your bloody mind!”

In the corner of his eyes Harry could see Ron and Hermione running down from the castle. Draco had his back towards them and clearly didn’t realize they were coming and Harry needed to end the conversation quickly, in case his friends heard anything that he would rather keep secret.

“Malfoy if you don’t leave me alone I will hex you.”

Harry turned his back to leave and caught sight of Draco grabbing his wand. Before he had time to grab his own Draco had already cast a spell and the only thing Harry could do was put his hand up for some shielding and wait for the spell to hit.

But the spell never hit. Instead Harry watched as the hand he threw up protectively absorbed the familiar red glow of a Stupefy. He watched his veins turn red, the spell travel up his arm and when the spell had travelled to his chest he felt an overwhelming sensation of power that made his legs buckle and left him catching his breath on the floor.

“Malfoy you prick, what did you do!” Ron shouted as he and Hermione finally caught up.

“I- I don’t know. He absorbed it.” Draco said disbelievingly.

“What do you mean he absorbed it? That doesn’t happen.”

Hermione was at his side, checking to see if he was all right and the best he could do was nod at her questions as he still caught his breath. He no longer felt drained by his thoughts, although his thoughts still plagued his mind he felt better, stronger.

“Great. Another reason why I’m a freak.” Harry finally said as he let Hermione help him up.

“Harry don’t say that. You’re not a freak.” Hermione said.

“I’m fine. I need to be alone.”

“Mate-” Ron tried to say before Harry cut him off.

“I said I’m fine Ron.”

Without looking back Harry made his way back towards the castle. He let the day go by in a blur, his mind occupied with every thought possibly imaginable. He had never felt so isolated before, even at the Dursley’s he didn’t feel this isolated.

Before dinner he decided to wander to the Forbidden Forest. He had seen the creatures that were pulling the carriages flying around and he wanted to inspect further. He didn’t know why he could see them but he was glad to, it gave him a distraction.

The walk was chilly but he didn’t mind, the crisp autumn air cleared his mind slightly and made the weight on his shoulders feel a little lighter. When he arrived he didn’t expect to see Luna Lovegood interacting with the creatures. On closer inspection Harry realized she was wearing no shoes.

“Hello Harry Potter.” Luna said, without turning around as she gently stroked the creature.

“Your feet. Aren’t they cold?” Harry asked.

“A bit. All of my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargoles are behind it.”

He had no idea what Nargoles were. It was a known fact that Luna constantly spurt facts about creatures no one had never heard about but Harry didn’t mind, he just didn’t ask questions.

They both watched as the black, skinny, odd-looking horses interacted with each other and the sight made Harry genuinely smile. They were peaceful and undisturbed, most likely because it seemed hardly anyone were able to see them.

“What are they?” Harry asked Luna, assuming that due to her apparent extensive knowledge on unheard of creatures, she might know the answer.

“They’re called Thestrals. They’re quite gentle really but people avoid them because they’re a bit-” Luna trailed off, apparently thinking of how to finish her sentence.

“Different.” Harry answered for her. “But why can’t the others see them?”

“They can only be seen by people who have seen death.”

It was obvious why Harry could see them. Apparently his experience with his parents didn’t count because he couldn’t remember seeing them die but his experience with helplessly watching Cedric was still fresh. Luna could see them too, which meant that she had also unfortunately watched someone die. It sounded strange but Harry felt like he understood Luna lot more now. 

“You’ve known someone who’s died then?”

“My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch but she did like to experiment and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine.” Luna shrugged, like she had come to terms with her mother’s fate.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yes, it is rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes but I’ve got dad. We both believe you, me and dad. Like I said before, we both believe that He Who Must Not Be Named is back and you fought him and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore.”

“Thanks, it seems like you’re the only ones who do.”

“I don’t think that’s true. But I suppose that’s how he wants you to feel.” 

Harry was confused for a moment. Although he didn’t really want to talk about Voldemort it seemed that Luna had a theory and he was intrigued to find out what it was.

“What do you mean?”

“Well if I was You Know Who, I’d want you to feel cut off from everyone else because if it’s just you alone you’re not as much of a threat.”

Everything Luna was saying made sense. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that he had been forced out of Gryffindor and shoved into Slytherin with none of his friends. Dumbledore hardly spoke to him; neither did the teachers, nor anyone in Gryffindor apart from a select few. Was this part of Voldemort’s plan all along or just a happy coincidence?

“Thank you Luna, really. Thank you. Sorry, I’ve got to go.”

“Bye Harry.”

Harry made his way back to the castle. He needed to talk to Ron and Hermione, he needed to make more of an effort with his friends and keep them in the loop. He needed to talk to Draco and Ginny too, but he wasn’t ready for those conversations quite yet.

It was still fairly early for dinner so the Great Hall wasn’t too busy but thankfully Ron and Hermione were already there. Unfortunately Ginny was there too.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said as he walked up to the Gryffindor table.

Both Ron and Hermione were shocked to see Harry, apparently not expecting him to walk up to the Gryffindor table, a thing that he had been avoiding so far.

“What for? What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, a little concerned.

“I haven’t been a good friend recently. I’ve had a lot on my mind and I’ve not made an effort and I know it’s not an excuse so I’m sorry.”

“Oh Harry don’t be silly.”

Hermione jumped out of her seat and hugged him, which drew a little bit too much attention from the Gryffindor table for his liking. He Ginny in the corner of his eye, looking irritated but he didn’t care for now, he wasn’t here to make amends with her.

“It’s alright mate, we know you’ve been having a tough time. I don’t think I would cope well with being thrown into Slytherin all of a sudden.” Ron said.

Harry smiled, he knew Ron meant a lot more than what he said, but for obvious reasons didn’t voice it in public. He was just happy that both of his friends weren’t upset with him, he didn’t realize how much he needed them until Luna reminded him. They were all he had.

Commotion was heard from just outside of the Great Hall, Harry, as well as a few others went to see what it was about. He didn’t expect to see Umbridge and McGonagall having an argument on the steps.

It seemed that McGonagall had learnt about some of Umbridge’s detention methods, which caused Harry to look down at his still bandaged hand. Umbridge on the other hand was clearly threatened by McGonagall and began to spurt rubbish about the standard of Hogwarts.

Harry couldn’t listen to much more; he needed leave. Suddenly something warm began to trickle out of his nose and he knew it was bleeding again. He wiped his nose clean and shook his head at Hermione, who was obviously concerned.

Against Ron and Hermione’s objections, Harry walked past Umbridge who was apparently offended by him needing to leave her rant about school standards in order to stop his bleeding nose. He ignored her screams and demands and made his way down the corridor, to one of the nearest bathrooms.

He grabbed as much tissue as he needed and slumped down to the floor, leaning on the cold, damp bathroom wall. He held the tissue to his nose and waited for the bleeding to stop. 

It dawned on him that if McGonagall didn’t have power over Umbridge, then Hogwarts was going to suddenly change and not for the better. Hogwarts was hard enough already; he didn’t need Umbridge adding to the list of why he would rather be anywhere else but school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve decided that when Harry’s connection to Voldemort flares up he gets noticeable reactions. His scar hurting is the first one but I have decided to add a bloody nose. I rewatched The Vampire Diaries and the way Bonnie’s nose gets all bloody when she uses too much magic made sense to me, but when Harry’s connection with Voldemort is at its strongest. It’s more traumatic that way because I think his connection is downplayed somewhat in the film. And shock horror, I made Harry even MORE powerful! But there is a reason for his sudden new power...


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the next few weeks the Prophet was printing non-stop about Umbridge’s new position as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts. Everyone at the school referred to it as the Ministry finding ways to overthrow Dumbledore. Although no one had seen Dumbledore, so it was impossible to tell what his reaction to the situation was. 

Harry was grateful that Dumbledore wasn’t around, partly because he didn’t want to bump into him but also because if Dumbledore wasn’t at the school then he wasn’t worried about Umbridge. Harry supposed that he needed to have a word with Dumbledore when he got back; he still needed him no matter how he felt lately.

The situation with Ron and Hermione was easier. He met them in the Gryffindor common room at least once a week. They knew about his dreams, his scar hurting and his hand, naturally Hermione tired to persuade him to tell Dumbledore but Harry reminded her that he was nowhere to be seen, even though he wouldn’t tell him anyway.

Both Ginny and Draco were avoiding him like the plague, although Ginny was more inclined to smile at him when they bumped into each other from time to time. Draco on the other hand frequently walked out of the room if Harry entered it, it was apparently noticeable considering both his friends and the Slytherin’s began to comment on it.

“I just don’t understand what happened. You two seemed to be doing fine.” Blaise said.

“We were. We are. We’re both just busy I guess, I don’t know go ask him if it really bothers you.” Harry replied as he tried to finish his homework in the common room.

“Well it better not effect Quidditch tomorrow Potter. Now that you’re on our team we might actually win for once.” Theo added.

Harry sighed. He tried out for the Quidditch team and was enthusiastically handed to Seeker position, while Draco happily moved to his preferred position as Chaser. Training had been a bit difficult at the start but the team got accustomed to each other pretty quickly and Harry was sure they were as good as the Gryffindor team.

But that was the problem. No one knew that he was the new Slytherin Seeker, the whole house wanted to keep it hush hush so when match day came everyone would be shocked to see Harry. Everything had been going fine with his friends, Hermione wouldn’t scare because she knew how much Quidditch meant to him but now that Ron was on the Gryffindor team Harry knew that he wouldn’t take the news lightly. He already said goodbye to any hope of the other Gryffindor’s coming around to him. Surely they must understand that he just wanted to play a game that he loved.

“The team will do fine, don’t worry. We’re only against Hufflepuff.”

Harry’s scar began to hurt slightly; the tingling sensation was something he could handle. One minute he was looking at his parchment and the next he was gliding, the floor was cold on his stomach. He had seen the corridor before, it was dark but the vision was a little fuzzy, he couldn’t make it out properly. There was a hissing in the distant, too far away for Harry to understand. 

Someone was shaking his body and Harry didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until they shot open. He was looking at his parchment, which was now littered with dots of blood.

“Potter? Are you alright?” Theo asked and for once he actually did look concerned. Were they finally coming around to Harry?

Harry wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve but the blood flow wasn’t stopping. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just going to sort this out.”

Harry covered his nose as he practically ran to his room. He didn’t even acknowledge who was in the room, instead bolting for the bathroom and leaning his head forward towards the sink, letting the blood trickle out.

“You should go to Madame Pomfrey about those.” Draco said, standing in the doorway.

Harry huffed as the blood still trickled out of his nose. “This isn’t something Madame Pomfrey can take care of.” 

Draco was standing next to him now, holding a damp cloth but Harry didn’t take it even though the blood flow had now stopped. Draco grabbed Harry’s chin and guided it up, slowly stroking his nose with the cloth. When he was done he threw the cloth into the sink and Harry couldn’t help but let Draco hold his face still.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Harry suddenly said.

Draco didn’t flinch, nor did he move his hand away from Harry’s face. Instead he just shyly smiled. “When you said you liked the kiss I was happy. But you were confused, I wanted to give you space.”

“So it’s not about what happened with the spell?”

“Partly. I won’t lie, I was a little scared.”

Harry frowned and shook Draco’s hand off. How could he be scared of him? Sure, what he done was unheard of but that didn’t mean it had to be scary. Before he got to the door Draco stood in his way, shutting and locking it.

“Potter, just hear me out.”

“Why? So you can call me a freak? I know I am! Hermione has been doing research and she hasn’t come across anything like it and that makes me more of a target than I already am. My hand is constantly sore because every time my cuts close up Umbridge just gives me another fucking detention! I’m having nightmares every night of a fucking door that I have seen before but can’t place. Every time my scar hurts my nose bloods and not to mention Dumbledore hasn’t been there for me and I-”

Draco cut Harry off mid rant by cupping his jaw and kissing him hard. After a few seconds the tension in Harry’s body melted away and he began to kiss him back. Draco picked him up and Harry yelped slightly by the action, although he wasn’t heavy Draco didn’t look like someone who could lift another human being. He placed him gently on the countertop and Harry opened his legs so that Draco could slip into the space.

The kiss deepened quickly, with Harry wrapping his legs around Draco, forcing their bodies to press together. Draco’s hands wandered along and down Harry’s back, cupping his ass slightly and Harry groaned at the touch. As soon as he felt his cock begin to harden, he broke away from the kiss.

“What are we doing?” Harry panted.

“I don’t know. Let’s not think about it too much, just let it happen.” Draco smirked and tried to kiss Harry again but Harry turned his cheek.

“I think I’m connected to Voldemort!” Harry suddenly blurted out.

Draco froze and stood back from Harry ever so slightly but the action still hurt somewhat.

“What do you mean you think you’re connected?”

Harry didn’t know why he was telling Draco this, but he needed to. He needed someone to know and there was a part of him that now trusted Draco. He didn’t know when the flip had switched but there was no denying that it had.

“When he’s really happy or really angry I can feel it. I can’t look at Dumbledore without getting really angry. And the dream I have, I think it’s to do with Voldemort, I think it’s somewhere that he wants to go.”

“Okay but what does that mean?”

“It means I’m scared. I don’t know if it’s a two-way connection and if it is I can’t risk him seeing you. Malfoy we can’t do this.”

Harry hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself but it was true. There was an obvious connection between himself and Voldemort but harry didn’t know how deep it went and he wasn’t willing to risk Draco’s safety to find out.

Draco cupped his face. “It’s okay Potter, we’ll figure it out.”

“No Malfoy you don’t understand. If you die because of me I don’t think I’ll ever be able to live with myself.”

Draco gave Harry a look that he couldn’t decipher. It made Harry realize what he had just admitted, what his sentence was implying.

“Potter, do you?”

“I’m too confused to know what I want or how I feel but I know that I trust you and I know that if you got hurt or if you were to die, I don’t know how I’ll recover. I don’t know what it means but- we can’t do this. Not while he’s still around, we can’t.”

Harry didn’t realize he was crying until tears spilled down his cheeks. Draco smiled and wiped them away with his thumb and Harry leaned into the touch. Draco embraced Harry tightly and he leaned his head on Draco’s shoulder. They stayed there for a moment before they heard the door to their room shut, the others obviously coming in to settle for the night.

Draco kissed Harry one last time, the force of it felt like he knew he may possibly never kiss Harry again. But it was for the better; Draco had to know that. Eventually they let go and Harry hopped down from the countertop, watching as Draco left first.

He showered and ignored the suspicious stares from the others and headed straight to bed. His mind was all over the place but his thoughts constantly kept coming back to Draco and in that moment harry knew that he was royally screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry figures out that he’s connected to Voldemort earlier on but only via emotions and dreams. It seemed silly to me that he didn’t realise of his connection until the attack of Mr. Weasley, given the dream he had throughout the whole of fourth year that turned out to be true.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s fair to say that Ron didn’t take the news to Harry playing as Slytherin’s Seeker well. Harry didn’t have the heart to tell him and Ron, like everyone else, found out when Harry walked out onto the pitch, gripping his broom tightly just out of something to do.

The game was going well, apart from the consistent near misses of Bludgers thanks to the Gryffindor team. Apparently they hadn’t taken the betrayal lightly and were giving payback in the form of serious injury or death but Harry wasn’t mad, he knew he deserved it in some way.

Harry couldn’t help but watch Draco. He wasn’t wrong when he said he preferred to play as a Chaser, the way he maneuvered was unlike Harry had ever seen before, his flying had grace and elegance to it.

The familiar gold gleam caught the corner of Harry’s eye and out of instinct he chased it. As per usual, the snitch was giving up a good fight but Harry found it harder this time, what with all the Bludgers being aimed at his head. The snitch was within reach and Harry leaned forward with one hand and successfully grabbed the snitch but the win was short lived when a Bludger hit his side, causing him to slip from his broom.

As he was falling Harry felt like time slowed and he could see the reaction from every person in his vision. The Slytherin’s were notably shocked but the Gryffindor’s looked smug and no one moved to help him. Not one person.

“Arresto Momentum!” Harry shouted in a panic and was pleased with himself when his speed slowed and he landed on the floor safely.

The stadium was noticeably quiet but Harry was too furious to see what the fuss was about. No one had wanted to help him; he had resorted in taking a leap of faith that forced him to discover he could in fact do wandless magic. Harry couldn’t even ponder on how impressive his new feat was. He dropped the snitch on the ground and immediately entered the changing rooms, not even bothering to grab his stuff, instead just leaving his broom in his locker and marched back towards the tower.

His scar began to hurt once more and Harry could feel the familiar flow of blood begin to fall out of his nose but he didn’t care, he was too angry to do anything about it.

“Harry! Wait!” Hermione shouted in the distance.

Harry couldn’t look at her, although he knew none of what happened was her fault he still felt angry. Surely she could have done something to help him?

“Harry!” Hermione said as she grabbed his shoulder.

“What!” Harry shouted and watched as Hermione visibly deflated. “You saw what happened out there didn’t you? Gryffindor was hoping for serious injury or death and that’s what they nearly got. No one helped me when I was falling, no one on the pitch, no one in the crowd. Not even you.”

Harry knew he was being spiteful but he didn’t care, it was only the truth. As much as he hated to admit it, he finally realized that Gryffindor was a lost cause; no one could get past him being a Slytherin, even though he was their friend.

Tears began to fall from Hermione’s eyes. “Harry, I didn’t have my wand. I didn’t have it! I promise you, I didn’t have it because you know I would have helped, you know I would have!”

“Save it Hermione. I don’t care.”

With that Harry stormed away from her, leaving her standing there as she watched him walk away. He could hear her begin to sob and for once he genuinely didn’t care. Why didn’t Hermione have her wand? Or was that just an excuse? Hermione never went anywhere without her wand.

Harry couldn’t even go back to the Slytherin dormitory, not with everyone wanting to celebrate and most likely ask Harry questions. He went to the only place he could think of, the Owlery.

He sat there in silence with Hedwig perched on his shoulder and stroked her gently. There was something peaceful about being surrounded by owls, even though they were hooting constantly. His peace was interrupted when he heard footsteps begin to walk up the steps.

“Knew I would find you here.” Draco said as he peered through the doorway. He too was still in his Quidditch robes.

Harry sat there in silence as Draco crossed the cold room and sat on the floor next to him, so close that their arms were pressed together.

“Slytherin’s very happy.” 

“Well, we did win so.” Harry shrugged. He knew Draco was just making light conversations, trying to avoid what he was really going to talk to Harry about.

“As soon as I saw you leave I ran straight after you.”

“Why?”

“To see if you were okay.”

“I’m fine. You can leave now.”

“Potter-”

“What do you want me to say Malfoy? My old house, my old team, my old friends tried to hurt me today. No one them bothered to help me when I fell off of my broom. Apparently I can do wandless magic now, which everyone saw by the way so now I’m an even bigger freak than I was before. And my fucking nose won’t stop bleeding!”

A cement pillar in the corner of the room suddenly shattered and Harry immediately knew it was him that had caused it. He sighed and leaned his had against the back of the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

He caught Draco move his hand, hover it over Harry’s but place it back in his own lap. Harry couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at the action, but he was the one that told Draco they couldn’t continue whatever it was that they were doing.

“I’m not saying you’re going to be fine because you’re in Slytherin now but you do know that we actually like you right? Theo, Blaise and Pansy have grown quite fond of you.”

Harry chuckled and looked over to Draco. “And what about you?”

“I think you’re a prat to be honest. I wish Gryffindor could take you pack because honestly when I see you in the common room it makes me sick.”

Harry laughed, genuinely laughed at Draco’s statement. He thought he couldn’t feel better but his playful banter with Draco did help. How did Draco already seem to know him so well? 

“If I go back to Gryffindor I’ll just beat you at Quidditch.”

“Hm yes, I suppose there’s one downside.”

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment and watching the owls fly in and out, either stretching their wings or coming back from having to deliver a letter. Harry thought about writing to Sirius, they hadn’t spoken since after the sorting ceremony and Harry just been collecting his letters without reading them.

“What are you thinking about?” Draco asked.

“I need to write to Sirius. I’ve been avoiding him.”

“Still? And I thought I was the stubborn one.”

“I was so angry at him for his reaction but I guess it should have been expected. I shouldn’t have reacted like that, Merlin I’m an idiot. He’s the only family I have left.”

“You live with your Muggle relatives though don’t you?”

Of course Draco would question his statement. No one really knew how much he hated the Dursley’s; Ron was probably the only one who knew of his dislike but not to the actual extent.

“I don’t really see them as my family. They’re very anti-magic. If I even mention the word they’ll lock me in my room.”

“They lock you away?”

“Yeah. One year my uncle Vernon put metal bars on my window but Ron broke me out.”

Draco looked at Harry in a way that made his heart flutter. He looked sorry, but not in a pity way, in a way that meant he couldn’t help and Harry didn’t need it explained to him, it was all very obvious.

“It’s okay though, it’s only for the summer. And usually it’s not for the whole summer, I’ll either spend my birthday onwards with the Weasley’s or now with Sirius.” Harry continued, in an attempt to lighten the conversation a bit.

They sat there in silence for a moment longer until they both realized it was getting dark.

“We should go in.” Draco suggested.

“Yeah. I suppose we should.” Harry replied.

Draco was the one to move first and Harry followed. The walk back to the Quidditch locker room was a silent one but it was comfortable. Harry was just leased to be in Draco’s company. Their silence was interrupted when a skeptical McGonagall came into view.

“Thank goodness Potter, you’re alright.” McGonagall said as she step foot in front of the two.

“I’m fine Professor. Why?” Harry asked.

“Why? Because you fell off your broom Potter, I only just found out.”

“Wait, you weren’t at the game?”

“No, neither myself nor Professor Dumbledore was in attendance. We had an urgent matter to discuss.”

“Ah, that explains a lot.” Draco voiced.

“What do you mean Mr. Malfoy?”

“Harry had to catch himself. If he didn’t possess the ability to do wandless magic I’m pretty sure he would be dead right now.”

McGonagall looked furious at the prospect of no one coming to Harry’s aid. Clearly she had only been told that Harry had fallen off of his broom and had a lucky escape. What shocked him was the fact that Draco was telling McGonagall this; then again everyone in the school had seen it so it wasn’t exactly like he was snitching on anyone.

“Oh Merlin Potter I am so sorry! I will get to the bottom of this.”

“No need Professor. I’m okay and I’d rather not give Umbridge the satisfaction. She’ll only use it against you or Dumbledore in some way so I’d rather let it go.”

It was clear that McGonagall didn’t want to let it go but she also knew what Harry said was true and after a few moments her features softened.

“Wandless magic Potter, that’s impressive, especially at your age. Then again you do seem to defy the odds time and time again. Off to the Great Hall, the both of you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how many meals you’ve been skipping Potter, Mr. Malfoy, see that Potter has a substantial meal.”

Draco nodded and McGonagall smiled before leaving. Draco’s confused face made Harry laughed, he had the intuition that this was the first time McGonagall had been nice to him.

“That was the first time McGonagall has ever been nice to you, isn’t it?” Harry asked as they entered the Slytherin changing rooms.

“She’s only ever been teacher nice to me, never nice nice. That’s it; I’m never socializing with you again. You’re ruining my reputation.” 

Harry laughed and proceeded to get changed, purposely turning his back away from Draco. Not so Draco couldn’t look at him but so he couldn’t look at Draco. He frowned at the thought; clearly there was an attraction if Harry knew he couldn’t help but stare at Draco if he were to see him shirtless.

It was on the cusp of darkness when they finally arrived at the castle. Clearly everyone was already in the Great Hall having dinner and Harry didn’t fancy walking in with everyone watching him.

“It’s okay Potter, everyone stares at you anyway. Today is no different.” Draco said, as they were one corridor away.

“Doesn’t make it any easier. I know that everyone is going to stare so that’s all I’ll be thinking about.” Harry sighed.

“Think about this instead.” Draco pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him hard and quick. Before Harry could register what was happening Draco was off of him again and walking to the Great Hall like nothing happened.

Harry smiled and rushed to catch up with Draco, his heart pounding and the thought of the stares were definitely pushed out of his mind. He still didn’t know what was going on between him and Draco but whatever it was, he knew he was screwed.

As suspect everyone turned to face him when he entered the Great Hall, even Ron and Hermione. Ron looked furious and Hermione still looked sad and now that he had time to cool down he did feel a little guilty about being so blunt with Hermione. Ron on the other hand, he didn’t care about him right now.

“Potter, thank Merlin you’re alright!” Pansy said.

“Yeah, you gave us a right fright.” Blaise said.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Harry smiled shyly and grabbed a bit of food. He noted how Draco kept a very watchful eye on his place.

“What’s wrong with Weasley?” Theo asked, looking over towards the Gryffindor table.

“Haven’t you heard? He’s furious.” Pansy said.

Harry looked up in confusion and realized they were in deed looking at Ron. Surely they knew it was because Harry played as Seeker for Slytherin.

“I suppose it’s because of me.” Harry said.

“Don’t be daft, he may be a Gryffindor but he’s still your friend. No, he’s furious because the Gryffindor team practically tried to kill you. Of course he couldn’t do anything because he was goalkeeper but he constantly kept shouting at them, even his sister. Not to mention that the Weasley twins were banned from the match, something to do with their Weasley Wizard whatever products so if they were playing none of the Bludgers would have been aimed at you.” Pansy explained.

Harry felt bad for being shocked about Ron’s reaction. Ron was his friend; he should have known that he would never have gone along with such a plan. Of course he would try and do something to stop it.

“I’m not entirely sure why Granger is so upset though.” Pansy added.

“That would be me. She came looking for me and I shouted at her for not helping, she said she didn’t have her wand.” Harry explained.

Pansy sighed and pinched her nose. “For Salazar’s sake, you’re such a boy. She didn’t have her wand! Umbridge confiscated it because she was seen practicing Defence spells. She had to ask McGonagall to help her get it back.”

Harry groaned. Of course Hermione was telling the truth, she never went anywhere without her wand and although no one ever gets their wand confiscated he forgot that Umbridge was well, Umbridge.

“You have some serious apologizing to do Potter.” Blaise said.

They sat through the rest of dinner talking about nothing in particular. Once dinner was over he ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione, who were holding back, as if they too wanted to speak to Harry.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Parkinson explained everything. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Harry said as he ran up to them.

Hermione to cry again as she hugged Harry and he had never felt so guilty in his life. “Oh Harry, I would have helped but Umbridge took my wand.”

“I know, I know.”

“I’ll admit mate, I was pissed when I saw you but I knew why you didn’t tell me. When I saw what the team was doing I was fuming, I told them if they carry on I’m not playing, Fred and George same the same thing too. As much as I love Quidditch, I don’t want you to die over it.” Ron said.

Harry smiled and hugged Ron, who hugged him back with just as much force. He was glad his friends were so forgiving, sometimes he felt like he didn’t deserve them.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you Harry, what with Umbridge putting out all these stupid new rules and the fact we can’t use magic. I think you should teach us. Teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts.” Hermione whispered.

“Are you mad? No way.” Harry said.

Surely Hermione didn’t want him to actually teach people. No one would even want him to teach them, what with him being a Slytherin and all. 

“Oh come on Harry please! I’ve already organised a little meeting place for next week at Hogsmeade. It’s inconspicuous, I promise. At least turn up and see what happens. Please?”

“Yeah come on mate, it won’t hurt to come and see what the fuss is about.” Ron added.

“Fine. I’ll come but don’t expect anything. I’ll see you guys later, okay? And Ron, thank Fred and George for me.”

They parted ways and Harry was shocked to see that Draco had waited for him. 

“You waited?” Harry asked.

“Don’t sound so surprised Potter. I’m not doing it for your benefit.” Draco shrugged.

“Who’s benefit are you doing it for?”

“Mine, of course.”

Draco looked around for a moment before kissing Harry softly. They stood there in the middle of the corridor for a long moment, kissing each other gently before Harry pulled away.

“We can’t, I’m sorry. I can’t-”

“Can’t risk it yes I know.”

They walked back to the common room, chatting quietly about everything and nothing. Suddenly he fell into a routine with Draco and found himself being unable to live without it.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Harry found himself in the Hogs Head which was Hermione’s inconspicuous apparently. He stood at the front of the pub; Ron and Hermione at each side and a small crowd of students were in front of him.

He wasn’t in the mood for the meeting. Not after Umbridge sacked Trelawney and Dumbledore returned to sort it all out. When Harry called after him it seemed that Dumbledore practically ran away. Harry’s nose didn’t stop bleeding for ages.

When everyone had settled Hermione stood up to address the room. “Um, hi. So you all know why we’re here. We need a teacher, a proper teacher, one who’s had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts.”

“Why?” A younger boy from Gryffindor said. Harry didn’t recognize him.

“Why? Because You Know Who’s back you tosspot.” Ron said without hesitation.

“So he says.” The same boy said.

“So Dumbledore says.” Hermione added.

“So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where’s the proof?”

“If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed.” Another unfamiliar Gryffindor boy said.

Harry was beginning to get angry. He knew Hermione meant well, but the only reason why most people bothered to turn up was because they wanted to get the gory details of how Cedric died and he wasn’t going to give it to them.

“I’m not going to talk about Cedric so if that’s why you’re here you might as well clear out now.” Harry turned to Hermione and grabbed her arm. “Come on Hermione let’s go. They’re only here because they think I’m sort of freak.”

“Harry wait!” Hermione whispered pleadingly as Harry tried to make his way towards the door.

“Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?” Luna asked sweetly.

Harry didn’t know what to say, everyone was looking between him and Luna with focused looks. He didn’t know how she knew, to his knowledge only his friends, Dumbledore and Professor Lupin knew. Then again Luna did have a knack of knowing things that others didn’t.

“Yes.” Hermione replied for him. “I’ve seen it.”

“Blimey Harry, I didn’t know you could do that.” Dean said.

“And- and he killed the Basilisk. With the sword in Dumbledore’s office.” Neville added.

“It’s true.” Ginny agreed.

“Third year he fought off about a hundred Dementor’s at once.” Ron added. 

“And last year he really did fight off You Know Who in the flesh.” Hermione stated.

It sounded like everyone was complimenting him for what he had done, but he had never done those things himself. He always had help and most of the time he surprised himself that he didn’t die in the process.

“Wait, look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn’t know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help.” Harry said.

“He’s just being modest.” Hermione interrupted. 

“No, Hermione I’m not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow but out there, when you’re a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes, you don’t what that’s like.”

Harry sat down; he couldn’t look at the group in front of them once they put their heads down. He knew he killed the mood, made everyone feel all doom and gloom but everything he had to say was true. No one understood what real danger was like, they just all wanted to learn how to protect themselves probably assuming they would never have to use it. 

“You’re right Harry, we don’t. That’s why we need your help. Because if we’re going to have any chance at beating… Voldemort.” 

Harry looked at Hermione with searching eyes. She had never used his name before; it was something she didn’t do. The fact that she was saying his name meant truly acknowledging he was back and somehow it made it even more real for Harry. 

“He’s really back?” Nigel, a third year Gryffindor asked.

Harry nodded at him. He had no words left to say, there was no use in trying to argue his case. Everyone believed what they wanted to and he was sure it wasn’t about Voldemort being back. 

Suddenly everyone stood up and began to sign the piece of paper Hermione had set out, for the list of names who would be attending their group, Dumbledore’s Army as Hermione called it. Harry was shocked; he didn’t expect everyone in the room to believe him. 

The next few days passed in a blur. Constant gatherings were being set up where they would try and plan where to hold their sessions but no one could think of a suitable place. Umbridge made it harder too, banning groups of a certain number, obviously having spotted them out planning.

Luckily, Neville found a room that was perfect for what they needed. Hermione called it the Room of Requirement and Harry remembered Dumbledore mentioning it a few years prior.

The next few weeks consisted of Harry teaching Dumbledore’s Army most days. He taught them simple disarming spells, simple spells that needed extra word and began to teach them how to Stupefy correctly. 

Although his relationship with Draco had changed, he couldn’t bring himself to trust him with the secret of Dumbledore’s Army. Although he knew it was unlikely that Draco wouldn’t snitch on him, it was too great of a risk. Everyone needed the sessions to keep happening, it was important to not only Harry but to everyone else too.

Things got more complicated when Umbridge knew something was going on and set Filch to try and uncover the truth. When he failed however, she made a group called ‘The Inquisitorial Squad’ where she pinned badges onto certain people and gave them extra privileges.

One night, Draco walked into the common room with Crabbe and Goyle; all three were wearing the badges.

“You’re fucking joking. Seriously?” Harry said as Draco began to show his pin off, as if he was proud of it. 

Draco looked taken aback by Harry’s outburst. They hadn’t had an argument since the first time they kissed; recently their relationship had been extremely friendly, so friendly that people began to notice.

“What’s wrong with you Potter? Don’t like the badge?”

“I didn’t realize you were Umbridge’s little bitch.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me. I mean I knew you were a kiss ass but you’ve really outdone yourself this time Malfoy.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you Potter?”

“Why did you take the position eh? To get a sense of gratification when you send first years off to detention, off to get their hands carved into?”

Before Draco could say anything else Harry grabbed his stuff and ignored the pain of his head pounding and the feeling of blood trickling out of his nose. He threw his stuff onto his bed and went over to the bathroom, locking it so Draco couldn’t come in. But he didn’t, no one came into the room, it seemed that no one dared to.

Days went on and Harry didn’t look at Draco, he just couldn’t. He knew Draco was trying to catch his eye but Harry ignored it every single time. Although Draco didn’t know about Dumbledore’s Army he couldn’t help but feel hurt, he thought Draco had changed. 

It was their last session before Christmas and it had been successful. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit and for once Harry felt the same. He was going to spend Christmas with Sirius and although he never did write back to him, he knew they would talk it out and be everything would go back to the way it was before.

As everyone grabbed their stuff to go he noticed Ginny sticking around. He bit everyone goodnight and walked over to Ginny and they waited as everyone left, leaving them alone. 

“We haven’t had the chance to be alone lately.” Ginny said, looking at the picture of the Order of the Phoenix members, the one that contained his parents who were smiling back at him.

“Been a bit busy lately. And I was mad about what happened with Quidditch.” Harry replied.

Ginny still hadn’t apologized about what happened at the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match. She was the only one out of the whole team who hadn’t apologized and Harry couldn’t help but feel hurt. 

“I know and I’m sorry. I know I haven’t said it but I just didn’t know what to say. Ron absolutely tore me a new one and when it was happening I should have helped and I didn’t but I was so mad at you for running away that day and then you were playing but you didn’t tell anyone and I just- Harry I am truly sorry.”

“I know you are Ginny. It’s okay.”

Something caught their eye, just above their head and when they looked they realized that mistletoe had grown above them. The Christmas tradition of kissing under the mistletoe but Harry didn’t want to. He didn’t want to kiss Ginny.

Ginny smiled and kissed him lightly, testing the waters. She kissed slightly harder when Harry didn’t pull away but as the kiss began to deepen he couldn’t help but feel wrong. Why did it feel wrong to him?

“What’s wrong?” Ginny asked.

“I’m sorry Ginny but I can’t. I can’t do this.” Harry said before running out of the Room of Requirement, leaving Ginny gaping back at him.

Not even a corridor away he bumped into Draco.

“I knew it. I knew you were up to something.” Draco said accusingly.

“It’s not what you think.” Harry replied and he didn’t even know why he said it. It didn’t just feel wrong to kiss Ginny but Harry felt bad towards Draco, like what he did would hurt him. 

“That’s why you got to mad that I joined Umbridge’s squad, it’s because you’re up to something and she’s trying to figure out what it is.”

Harry sighed, Draco caught him in the act and he had to admit it. There was no point in lying.

“We’ve set up a group, I’m teaching people how to defend themselves since Umbridge won’t. We’ve been doing it for weeks.”

Draco smiled at Harry before kissing him passionately and he practically melted into Draco’s touch. He pulled away after a moment, remembering that Ginny, as well as a few others were still around.

“You never cease to amaze me Potter. I am annoyed that you didn’t tell me but I know why. It wasn’t your secret and the others would have been very skeptical if any of us knew.”

“I’m glad you see it that way.” Harry shyly smiled.

“Now come on, before someone see’s us. And don’t worry; we’re not on the squad for what you think either. We wanted to get a bit of blackmail on Umbridge.”

“Have you got anything?”

“Nothing so far, but she’s warming up to us nicely.”

They spoke about nothing in particular as they made their way back to the Slytherin dormitory. It was nice to talk to Draco again, Harry hadn’t realized how much he had missed him and the thought scared him slightly, he didn’t realized how much he relied on Draco companionship.

When they entered the common room, everyone seemed pleased that they were on talking terms, especially Pansy but she didn’t comment on the matter which was very uncharacteristic of her. 

Once in their room, the six of them stayed up late, talking about everything and nothing. Harry couldn’t deny that this was possibly the happiest he had felt in the entire school year so far. He felt like nothing could dampen his mood.


	7. Chapter 7

The corridor was dark, both the floor and walls were made from a black and green glossy stone that somehow made the corridor darker. Finally, the black door and the end of the hallway appeared and Harry entered slowly.

The floor was cold on his belly but he didn’t care, he needed to find it. But what was he looking for? There was a noise in the distant which made him hiss; somewhere was here, in the room full of glass orbs.

He knew where he was going and he needed to find whatever was there, what he came here to get. There was a ginger haired man in the way, very near to where he wanted to go. It was Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley turned around and his eyes went wide at the sight of him. He needed to get away and the only option was to attack. He struck Mr. Weasley who went tumbling to the floor, flinching and crying out in pain every time Harry’s sharp teeth pierced his skin.

Harry bolted awake screaming, the pain in his head was no intense he couldn’t breath. His nose was covered in blood and the pain was so overwhelming that he leaned over the side of his bed and vomited.

Draco was at his side in seconds, rubbing his back in alarm. He had obviously been woken up by Harry’s screams before his magic had alerted him.

“Oh my god. No, no no no no.” Harry whispered. “I need to see Dumbledore. Now. Mr. Weasley’s dying, he’s hurt.”

“Potter calm down, you’re not making any sense.” Draco said as he began to wipe away the blood from Harry’s nose with a damp cloth. When did he have the time to get a damp cloth?

“No Malfoy I saw it. Please. Someone has to tell Ron. I need to go to McGonagall.”

Harry got up and stumbled slightly, the pain in his head overwhelming him once more. Draco caught him and held him upright and without hesitation began to lead him to the door. 

“Blaise, you get the Weasley’s. If their dad has been hurt then they’ll all need to be present.” Draco instructed.

Blaise nodded without a word and Theo didn’t hesitate to go with him. Draco sent a Patronus to McGonagall, alerting her of the situation and her urgent presence. When they got to Dumbledore’s office McGonagall was already waiting for them and the Weasley siblings weren’t far behind.

Dumbledore was still in his office and was troubled by the sight of them all. McGonagall had briefly explained that Mr. Weasley had been attacked at the Ministry and Dumbledore rose from his seat. Draco stopped holding Harry and backed into the corner, out of the way and somewhat out of sight.

“In the dream were you next to the victim or looking down at the scene?” Dumbledore asked.

Why did any of this matter? Harry had said Mr. Weasley was in trouble; there was no time to interrogate him. They needed to find him and fast.

“Neither, I- it was like I was- Professor will you please tell me what’s happening?” harry asked as calmly as he could. There must have been a reason why Dumbledore was asking those questions; he always seemed to know what was going on.

“Everard, Arthur’s on guard duty tonight. Make sure he’s found by the right people.” Dumbledore said to the portrait of Everard, who simply nodded and left his frame.

“Sir-” Harry tried to ask but Dumbledore ignored him.

“Phineas, you must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Port Key.” Dumbledore told the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

“They’ve got him Albus, it was close but they think he’ll make it. Once more The Dark Lord failed to acquire it.” The portrait of Everard said.

“Oh thank goodness.”

Harry felt white-hot rage rise throughout his entire body. His nose began to trickle of blood but he paid it no mind. Why wasn’t Dumbledore listening to him? He was trying to ask questions, trying to figure out what was going on yet he was being completely ignored. Like he had been throughout the whole year. His scar began to burn and he felt nothing but anger.

“LOOK AT ME!” Harry shouted, panting heavily. 

The room went silent and all eyes were on him. The white-hot rage had disappeared, although he still felt angry but he was no longer overwhelmed with the emotion. Dumbledore stared at him, he didn’t seem frightened, nor angry that he had just been shouted at but simply shocked but only ever so slightly.

“What’s happening to me?” 

Draco was at Harry’s side, handing him a damp cloth for his nose. Where did he get all these damp cloths? Did he just carry them around with him all the time? Everyone stared at Draco for a moment, apparently having forgotten he was in the room. Harry wiped his nose clean and didn’t know what to do with the cloth, until Draco took it from him.

The door creaked open and Snape entered, a slight look of confusion on his normally submissive face, obviously at the sight of so many people in Dumbledore’s office.

“You wished to see me, Headmaster?” Snape asked.

“Oh Severus. I’m afraid we can’t wait, not even until the morning. Otherwise, we’ll all be vulnerable.” Dumbledore replied.

Harry couldn’t even think of any reasons as to why Dumbledore called for Snape, his head was still splitting.

“Professor Dumbledore, when Potter is finished with Professor Snape, will he be going home, with the Weasley’s?” Draco asked.

Harry frowned, he wasn’t entirely sure why Draco was asking, and it wasn’t something he cared about.

“Yes, he will be Draco. Why do you ask?” Dumbledore said.

“I just wanted to know so I could gather his things. Tomorrow is the last day of term anyway, it would be pointless for him to come back and I’m not sure if any of the elves know where he keeps everything. I could go to the Gryffindor tower, ask someone from there to do the same with the Weasley’s things?” 

“Please, Draco, that would be incredibly helpful. Thank you.”

Harry turned to Draco and smiled shyly at him. Not only was he being helpful to Harry but he also extended his kindness to his friends and Harry couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with affection. He groaned internally, knowing that Draco’s magic would be able to pick up on it.

Draco nodded at Harry before leaving Dumbledore’s office. Harry knew the Weasley’s were staring at him but he paid them no attention, in that moment, in that moment where he was frightened, he couldn’t stop thinking about Draco and how he made him feel better.

Snape dragged Harry through the castle and down to his office. The walk was quick, what with Snape practically speed walking the whole way. When they arrived Snape pushed Harry into a chair in the far corner of his office. 

“It appears there’s a connection between you and The Dark Lord’s mind and your own, whether he is yet aware of this connection is for the moment unclear.” Snape stated. “Pray he remains ignorant.” 

Harry wasn’t shocked by Snape’s statement. He had suspected for months, even admitted it to Draco and stopped whatever their relationship was progressing to because of the chance that he was right. 

“You mean if he knows about it then he’ll be able to read my mind?” Harry asked. He had never really thought about the extent of their possible and now confirmed connection.

“Read it. Control it. Unhinge it. In the past it was often The Dark Lord’s pleasure to invade the minds of his victims creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death, would he finally kill them. Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield your from access or influence. In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind and you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself… Legilimens.”

Harry had no time to think before pain struck him and memories began to pour to the surface. He saw flashes of riding his broom over the Thames, seeing Sirius at Grimmauld Place, Ron and Hermione hugging him after his Dementor attack as well as the Dementor attack itself. He saw snippets of his DA sessions, his dream of Voldemort standing on Platform 9¾, Dudley taunting him about his nightmares over Cedric’s death.

“Concentrate Potter! Focus.” Snape said.

Harry didn’t know how long the session went on for but he was thankful when it was over, thankful that no memories of Draco were uncovered. It was still dark out when Snape escorted him back to Dumbledore’s office who had a Port Key ready and waiting.

He didn’t have the energy to look at Dumbledore and it was apparent that Dumbledore couldn’t look at him. Was Dumbledore ashamed of him, now that he knew he was connected to Voldemort so personally? 

The Port Key felt like a punch to the gut and Harry landed in a heap on the living room floor of Grimmauld Place. Sirius was waiting, his face filled with concern. As soon as Harry was on his feet he moved over to Sirius, embracing him as tightly as possible.

“I’m so sorry.” Harry mumbled into Sirius’ shoulder.

“Don’t be silly Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one that’s sorry. We don’t need to talk about this now, you go and get some sleep okay?” Sirius said as he hugged Harry back.

Harry left without uttering a word and let his instinct take over; guiding him to the room he shared with Ron in the summer. Thankfully Ron was already asleep, he really didn’t need to have the discussion of how he not only saw his dad get attacked, but was the one that did it.

He climbed into the bed and pulled the cover over his head in an attempt to drown the world out. Of course he could never just have a holiday off from the chaos and regret that was his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had no idea what time it was when he woke it but he knew he had slept for a really long time. After the previous days events he was completely drained so it was only natural that he had passed out for a while. Ron wasn’t in the room, so it definitely meant he had slept for a long time.

Although he wasn’t very hungry he knew he should eat so Harry went to the kitchens and saw Sirius and Lupin chatting quietly.

“Harry, you’re finally awake!” Sirius said, his expression a mix of being pleased and concerned.

“How are you feeling?” Lupin asked.

“Fine, still a little tired.” Harry replied.

“I’m not surprised. Occlumency lessons are incredibly tiring on the mind.”

“You’ve been out for nearly a day and a half Harry.” Sirius informed him.

How was it possible that he had been sleeping for a day and a half? Why did no one wake him? Was Voldemort affecting him in some way that forced him to sleep while Voldemort took over his body?

“Stop overthinking it Harry. Occlumency is incredibly difficult on an adult, let alone a teenager and of your age at that. It’s natural for your body to take so long to recharge. I suspect your dreams also have a part to play.” Lupin explained.

“How’s Mr. Weasley?”

“He’s on the mend, St. Mungos have cleared him to come home tomorrow as long as he rests.” 

“I bet Arthur will love that.” Sirius chuckled.

Harry nodded for a moment before his scar began to hurt and he already knew what was coming before it did. He grabbed the random cloth on the side and held it to his nose as the blood began to trickle out. Thankfully it was only small this time.

“Merlin, Harry are you alright?” Sirius asked, getting up from his chair.

“I’m fine. Happens every time my scar hurts. It’s nothing.” Harry explained.

“Is this a result of Voldemort?” Lupin asked.

“Yeah. It usually happens when he has intense emotions. Like right now he’s mad. Not furious but he’s really mad. I don’t know what at but I can just feel it, I just know. I’ve been able to feel it for months.”

“And you haven’t said anything?” Sirius questioned.

“I didn’t think it was that bad. It’s only been emotions; I’ve never been able to see anything. Apart from last year but that was just a reoccurring dream of something that happened once.” Harry sighed. “I don’t know, just another reason why I’m a freak.”

“You’re not a freak Harry.”

Harry suddenly remembered what happened when he absorbed the spell. He hadn’t spoken about it with anyone, not even discussed it with Ron and Hermione. By the time they had the chance to settle down together, just the three of them, the event had been pushed to the back of their minds.

“Have you ever heard of anyone being able to absorb magic?” 

Sirius and Lupin looked at him questioningly then looked at each other. Apparently they seemed confused by Harry’s question and that gave him the answer he needed. The only way he was able to make them understand what he was talking about was for him to show them and somehow, deep down, he knew he could do it again.

“Stun me. Go on.”

“Harry, are you mad? We’re not going to stun you.” Sirius said.

“Come on, do it. I’ll be fine. Trust me.”

Sirius sighed and whipped out his wand, Lupin grabbed Sirius’ arm and looked at him with concern.

“Sirius, what are you doing?” Lupin asked, trying to get Sirius to put his wand away.

“When he says trust me I think of James and how he was usually right about everything.” Sirius replied.

“I think you forget sometimes that Harry is not James.”

“No, he’s not. But I trust him just as much as I trusted James.”

Lupin frowned but let go of Sirius’ hand. It seemed that Lupin agreed with him and Harry couldn’t help but feel a little loved in that moment, it meant a lot to him to be trusted by his fathers friends.

“Stupefy!” Sirius shouted.

Harry raised his hand and breathed evenly. He watched with glee as the familiar red glow faded into his hand, causing his veins to turn red. They all watched as the red travelled up to his arm and faded, they could not see but Harry felt as the magic overwhelmed him with power when it entered his chest. Harry didn’t collapse this time, only a little breathless but he quickly recovered.

“You’re a siphon.” Lupin exclaimed.

“I’m a what?”

“A siphon is someone who literally siphons magic. It means to draw in, absorb magic if you will. Harry this is an incredibly rare ability, one that hasn’t been documented in centuries!”

Harry sighed; of course he possessed an ability that was rare. It was another reason to the list of why he was a freak. Although a rare gift, like Parseltongue, it wasn’t something that could help him fight Voldemort.

Before they could discuss the matter any further, footsteps began to fall out of the fireplace and it was obvious that the Weasley’s had returned home from St. Mungos. He slowly walked up the stairs and was greeted by a crowd of ginger hair.

“Oh Harry dear!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she ran over to Harry and embraced him in a grip that was so tight he could hardly breath.

“Mum, you’re strangling him!” Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley let go slightly but was still hugging him. “Oh Harry, thank you dear. Without you I dread to think what could have happened to Arthur. I can’t thank you enough!”

Harry smiled. Although the connection to Voldemort was a bad thing, at least he was able to save Mr. Weasley. It wasn’t a lot in the grand scheme of things but it was enough.

“How is he?” Harry asked.

“He still looks a little bit worse for wear but he’s doing much better. He’s coming home tomorrow and thank goodness, I couldn’t have him in St. Mungos for Christmas. Harry dear, do you know where Sirius and Remus are?”

“Yeah, they’re in the kitchen.”

Mrs. Weasley shuffled away down to the kitchen and Harry was left in the living room with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. 

“Blimey Harry, you look terrible.” Fred said.

“Yeah Harry, I think you need a good nights sleep.” George laughed.

“Anymore sleep and he’d be dead.” Ron added.

The four of them chuckled but Ginny stood there, giving Harry a look that meant he done something wrong. Of course, it had to be because of the kiss, when Harry left Ginny standing in the Room of Requirement. Without saying a word Ginny stormed upstairs and into her room.

“Icy reception, she could be at least a little bit grateful considering you saved our dad.” George said.

“Oh dear Harry, why is sister dearest annoyed at you?” Fred asked.

He couldn’t tell them. Well he could, they’d understand about not wanting to kiss Ginny but he couldn’t explain the whole reason why so Harry thought it would be better to not say anything at all.

“No idea. She’ll tell us soon enough I suppose.” Harry shrugged.

The four of them made themselves comfortable in Ron and Harry’s room while Mrs. Weasley prepared dinner and Sirius and Lupin were doing who knows what.

“So Harry, how’s Slytherin been treating you? We haven’t had the chance to really talk at school.” George asked.

“Yeah, what with you being a snake and all.” Fred added with a laugh.

“It’s actually been surprisingly okay. At first it took a lot of getting used to but they’re not so bad once you get to know them, I mean don’t get me wrong they’re still pretentious prats but they do look out for each other.” Harry explained.

“Go on, what’s the password so we can sneak in and make a swamp in the common room.” Fred asked.

“I don’t actually know it.”

“What do you mean you don’t know it? How do you get in?” Ron asked.

“Well on the first night Malfoy was obviously being a prat saying how he would leave me to wonder where the Slytherin dormitory was. I said I already knew where it was and he made me lead the way to prove it. When we got there he was an even bigger prat and said if I think I’m so clever then I obviously know the password. I figured if the Chamber of Secrets opened with parseltongue then so would the door.”

“And it did! Merlin I would’ve loved to have seen the look on his face when that door opened.”

“Yeah, it was really funny thinking back. And obviously because the door opens in parseltongue I never needed to ask for the English password, although I probably should.”

They talked about a lot and most of the conversation consisted of catching up with Fred and George, them telling Harry about their new inventions wreaking havoc as well as getting people out of classes.

“Actually, we wanted to talk to you about this.” George said.

“We’re severely lacking clientele in Slytherin, and by severely we mean we have no clientele in Slytherin. Think you can test the waters? Show off some stuff?” Fred asked.

“Yeah sure. See no harm in that. I’m sure the lower years will definitely be interested.” Harry replied.

Thinking about it, it was a good idea. Not only that but Harry was hopeful it would help the rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin, although he didn’t know why he cared so much.

Eventually Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner and Harry was excited. As usual the spread Mrs. Weasley put out was mouth watering and as usual his plate was filled but even more so, apparently Mrs. Weasley wanted him to make up for sleeping through the day before.

Conversations started to flow and Harry felt happy, surrounded by those he considered his family. After discovering that he was connected to Voldemort in a significant way he assumed that the attitude towards him would change but everyone was quite the opposite, it seemed that everyone was going out of their way to make sure Harry felt as loved and supported as ever.

“So Harry, how’s life as a Slytherin?” Lupin asked.

“Quite a bit different from being a Gryffindor but the transition hasn’t been as hard as I thought it would be.” Harry replied.

“I bet it isn’t, what with you snogging Malfoy.” Ginny suddenly blurted out.

Harry froze and dropped his fork. Ginny knew. How did Ginny know? And his reaction to her statement informed everyone else that it was true, what would they think of him? Ron looked furious and Harry’s heart sank, of course Ron wouldn’t approve of Draco, none of them would.

“Oh for fuck sake Ginny!” Ron shouted.

“Ronald Weasley!” Mrs. Weasley shouted back.

“What? You’re going to moan at me for swearing but you’re not going to tell her off for outing Harry? He’s a Muggle mum, he doesn’t know that being gay or whatever in the Wizarding World is way more accepting than it is to Muggles. And he probably lives with the worst Muggles, just look at his uncle! One look at the man and you can tell he’s a homophobe! Ginny that’s bang out of order, just because you’re jealous Harry’s not snogging you.”

Ginny went bright red and stormed off upstairs, ignoring Mrs. Weasley’s demands that she stay downstairs. Harry couldn’t look at anyone; he could feel the heat of embarrassment in his face. Without muttering a word Harry left his food, suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore and he bolted to his room, promptly locking the door.

Ron’s reaction had surprised him; obviously he didn’t assume that Ron would think of him differently for being gay. Was he even gay? He started to feel uncomfortable when kissing Ginny but was that because it was Ginny, because she was a girl or because he felt guilty about Draco? It was safe to say that he still didn’t really know.

Suddenly he hard the door unlock and was sure it was either Sirius or Mrs. Weasley but he didn’t expect to see Fred peer through the door.

“Mind if I have a word Harry?” Fred asked.

“Uh yeah. Sure.” Harry replied.

He watched as Fred locked the door and cast a silencing charm around the room. Harry didn’t know whether he should feel relieved or nervous. Fred jumped on the other bed and crossed his legs, for the first time ever Fred looked serious and Harry knew an uncomfortable conversation was going to follow.

“Ignore Ginny, she’s an idiot. She’s just annoyed because you’re not snogging her and if it was anyone else I don’t think she would have been as pissed.”

Harry nodded but didn’t say anything; he didn’t know where Fred was going with this.

“Did you know Charlie’s gay?”

Harry wasn’t shocked but it was definitely something he didn’t know and it wasn’t something he assumed.

“I didn’t.” Harry admitted.

“When he went off to Romania for the first time he met this guy, lovely fella mind you, but he had never told us he was gay so when he came home one Christmas and introduced us to his boyfriend he was so nervous. You know what everyone did?”

“No?”

“Everyone greeted him as if he brought a girlfriend home. Harry, in the Wizarding World there’s no coming out like the Muggles do; it’s not a big deal. Some Pureblood families are still very against it but it’s to be expected, they’re all prats.”

Harry smiled. All of it wasn’t information he knew; he never had a reason to before. It was ingrained in his mind by the Dursley’s that being anything other than straight was wrong and if you felt that way you should never voice it and you definitely should never attempt to live that lifestyle as they called it.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret Harry, one that only George knows. I like guys and girls.”

“You do?”

“Yep. I didn’t realize it until fifth year. I kept having this rivalry with a sixth year Slytherin and it wasn’t until one day he pushed me against a wall and kissed me senseless that it clicked.”

“In that moment, when he kissed you, did you know?”

Fred laughed. “Oh Merlin no. It took me at least a year to figure out what I really liked. I thought I was gay, and then I thought I wasn’t, and then it was obvious I was attracted to both and that’s that. It’s not an easy process Harry even if you’re surrounded by a community and a family that accepts you no matter what, for you I can’t even imagine how much harder its been. What with everything else going on.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“And I can see the appeal to Malfoy, there’s just something about that blonde prat that’s intriguing. Not like I would ever go there though, he’s definitely not my type.”

Harry and Fred both laughed. It was easier knowing that someone related to him and it made him feel better that even someone like Fred had been confused when he was discovering what he wanted. Suddenly the situation wasn’t as overwhelming anymore and he felt calm.

“Thank you Fred.”

“Don’t mention it. I knew you’d be locked away contemplating life; I did the same when George found out. Just don’t think too much about it though yeah? Just go with the flow and let whatever happens happen. I best be off, I suspect Ron will want to have a chat with you.”

Harry smiled as Fred lifted the silencing charm and unlocked the door to reveal and skeptical looking Ron standing outside.

“He’s all yours brother.” Fred said as he left the room.

Ron walked in slowly with his hands rubbing together, clearly at a loss of how to start the conversation. Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Ron’s awkwardness.

“What’s so funny?” Ron said, smiling.

“You. Merlin you’re so awkward in serious conversations. Just spit it out Ron, it’s fine. Fred and I had a good talk so I’m not on defensive mode.”

“Alright fine.” Ron jumped onto his bed and got comfortable before giving Harry the most serious look he had ever seen. “I already had my suspicions.”

Harry frowned at Ron. How did Ron already know? Obviously Ron hadn’t seen anything like Ginny had because he would have already spoken to him about it. Nothing ever happened with Draco around anyone so how could he possibly know?

“At first I thought you two had just become friends, which I admit I was a little jealous at but then I knew it was stupid. There was no way you would leave Hermione and me for Malfoy. Then I overheard Ginny talking to her friends about how you practically ran away when she kissed you. Made me laugh I’ll have to admit.”

Harry groaned. “Ergh, she told her friends?”

“It’s alright, they only giggled and said you were just nervous. That was the first time I thought maybe you didn’t like girls.”

“What about Malfoy then? How’d you figure that one out?”

“Well I noticed at meal times he kept looking at what you were eating. You kept skipping a lot of meals and Hermione and I were worried so we kept on eye on you but then we noticed Malfoy was doing the same thing. When you weren’t looking he was adding more food to your plate.”

Harry smiled at that. He had never realized Draco was checking up on him and going as far to slyly make him eat more. It made his stomach flutter. 

“I didn’t really think of anything until the night you had the dream about my dad. Zabini told us that we needed to get to Dumbledore’s office and when we got there Malfoy was practically holding you up. And when your nose bled he had a cloth on hand straight away, like he carries one with him everywhere he goes in case you need it. I saw your face when he gave it to you. You made the same face I give Hermione when she’s not looking and I just knew.”

Harry hadn’t realized it was so obvious and he definitely didn’t realize how observant Ron was. He needed to give his friend more credit.

“Do you love him?” Ron suddenly asked.

“I don’t know. But I- I definitely feel something.” Harry replied truthfully.

“Are you- you know?”

Harry gave Ron a confused look. “Am I what?”

“Are you sleeping with him?”

“No, he doesn’t sleep in my bed?”

“Oh Merlin, I meant are you having sex with him Harry! Merlin’s saggy balls you can fight off You Know Who but don’t know that sleeping with stands for sex.”

Harry laughed. “Uh- no. No, I’m not having sex with him Ron. We’re not- I’ve put things on pause. I had suspicions for a while that I might be connected to Voldemort so I said we need to stop. Not that I’ve been doing a great job.”

“Why would you have to stop? What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Ron, I can see into his mind. It means that he probably can see into mine and if he sees Draco he’ll kill him and his parents. As much as I hate Lucius I can’t let that happen.”

Ron looked like he pitied him for a moment, he could see how much Harry truly cared for Draco and obviously understood why Harry had to cut things off. It was obvious that Ron couldn’t possibly imagine doing the same thing with Hermione, when both of them knew there was a possibility to be together but an outsider was the cause of nothing ever going further.

“I don’t see the appeal to Malfoy but you can’t help who you like. He seems to have changed and he cares about you so I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“Thanks Ron, it means a lot.”

“I still think he’s a prat though.”

“Oh yeah, so do I.”

They laughed and spoke about a lot of things. It was nice to talk to Ron like this again, since school started he hadn’t really had the chance to have a proper conversation with Ron and he didn’t realize how much he missed his friends. 

He didn’t go down for the rest of the night, he didn’t want to face Sirius, Lupin or Mrs. Weasley, he knew it would be harder for them to accept Draco given their history with Lucius but he couldn’t blame them. 

They were woken up early the next day when their door swung open, standing in the doorway was a gleaming Hermione.

“Merry Christmas!” Hermione said.

“Hermione!” Harry said as he jumped out of bed to hug her. “What are you doing here? I thought you were spending Christmas with your parents?”

“Change of plan but they don’t mind. I got to spend Christmas morning with them. Come on, it’s nearly the afternoon already and Mr. Weasley will be home soon.”

They got dressed and went downstairs to find everyone sitting around a tree in the living room. Ginny was still giving him an unwelcome glare but no one else seemed to mind.

Harry opened his presents and smiled at Mrs. Weasley’s hand knitted creation but he didn’t mind, extra love and care went into her gifts and that’s why he loved them so much. Mr. Weasley arrived not long after with a few St. Mungos nurses who were adamant that he had to stay off of his feet as much as possible although everyone knew he would only adhere to it for a few days at most.

They sat down at the dinner table and began to devour Mrs. Weasley’s Christmas feast. The mood was nice and conversations were light, thankfully no one seemed to have mentioned the argument of last night’s dinner but Harry knew there was only a matter of time before someone let slip of what happened.

“Harry, I don’t think I can thank you enough.” Mr. Weasley said as he dug into his Christmas pudding.

“I’m just glad I was able to help.” Harry said shyly.

His view slowly drifted away and Harry was no longer in Grimmauld Place. He didn’t know where he was; he had never been there before.

“I will not ask you again, tell me where it is.” He heard a cruel voice say.

“I would rather die.” Someone cried. Harry was looking down at a man, leaning on the dark wooden floor, staring up at the person with the cruel voice.

Harry looked at the person and was not shocked when he saw Voldemort enter his view, now looming over the man on the floor.

“Then so be it.” Voldemort said. “Crucio.”

He watched as the man on the floor cried in pain, he could do nothing but watch the torture play out. Eventually Voldemort lifted the curse and looked at him.

“Nagini. Dinner.” 

There was a hiss and slowly Harry was crawling along the floor. As soon as his teeth sank into the mans neck Harry jumped out of his chair, he was now back in Grimmauld Place.

His nose was bleeding profusely and his head was splitting. Everyone at the table stared at him as he tried to get his breath back and ultimately failed. He didn’t realize he was shaking until he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“What’s Voldemort looking for?” Harry asked as he looked at Sirius, who’s face was pale.

“We don’t know.” Lupin interjected.

“Don’t lie to me!” Harry shouted. He knew that Lupin was lying and the thought made him so mad, why couldn’t they just tell him the truth? Suddenly it all clicked. “He’s looking for something, isn’t he? That’s why Nagini was there and that’s why Mr. Weasley was on guard duty. Tell me I’m wrong. Go on.”

Harry watched as Sirius, Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks. It was obvious that Harry had figured everything out, as much as they knew anyway.

“Harry, we will tell you when you’re ready. We will tell you when you need to know.” Sirius said pleadingly.

“If it’s got something to do with me then I need to know Sirius, you can’t leave me out of the loop, not when it affects my life.”

“When Dumbledore thinks you’re ready to know then you’ll know.” Lupin said.

Harry laughed and it sounded almost manic. They all trusted Dumbledore’s word yet he had avoided Harry all year, practically ran away from him on a few occasions. Harry went up to his room, deciding that he had enough of other company. He wanted to be alone, he couldn’t bare having the people he loved the most lie to his face.

Eventually Ron and Hermione peered through the door, testing the waters before entering the room.

“What did you see Harry?” Hermione asked sheepishly.

“Voldemort was torturing someone. He wanted to know where it was, whatever he’s looking for, but the man wouldn’t give anything up. So he tortured him before letting the snake finish him off.” Harry explained.

“What do you reckon he’s looking for?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know but I have a feeling it has something to do with me.”

“Well I agree with you, I think they’re being out of order for not telling you anything mate. Especially because it obviously has something to do with you.” 

“Ronald!” Hermione gasped. “Of course they wouldn’t tell him, he’s only fifteen. If it’s something that they can deal with on their own without involving Harry then they should do it!”

“Hermione you don’t understand. I can feel him getting stronger, more powerful and if he’s looking for something he’ll eventually get it. The Order isn’t as large as it was before, they need all the help they can get! And what if whatever Voldemort’s looking for, no one else can find apart from me? What then?” Harry argued.

“Well then it’s good that you don’t know where it is either. Listen, that’s all well and good Harry but that’s only a theory. Who even knows what exactly Voldemort’s looking for.”

Although Harry felt like he was right, he had to acknowledge that Hermione had a point. All of his dreams were about the corridor leading to the black door but he had never actually got as far as opening the door. He didn’t know what was in there, what he was even looking for and he wouldn’t know where to start, especially if Voldemort himself didn’t know where it was.

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask. What’s wrong with Ginny? She keeps giving you these glares and she has barely spoken to anyone.”

Harry sighed; of course Hermione would eventually realize something had happened between the pair. Although Ron knew and took it well, he didn’t know how Hermione would feel given the fact Draco had previously acted terrible to her.

“Harry’s shagging Malfoy.” Ron blurted out.

“I’m not shagging him! Just, kissed a few times that’s all.”

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised Harry, Ron and I did have our suspicions.” Hermione admitted.

“Wait, you two talked about it?”

“Of course we talked about it. I wasn’t going to say anything at all until Ron mentioned it to me one day and it was obvious he suspected something so then we both just started becoming more observant. But what I don’t understand is why Ginny’s mad at you? I mean, apart from the fact that it’s Malfoy.”

“Ginny spotted them kissing. Don’t know when though, she didn’t say.” Ron answered.

“Ah. Well.” Hermione said.

Harry knew he might as well admit to his friends what had happened between the two of them, he had nothing to lose and it would make the situation easier for them to understand.

“Ginny kissed me. Multiple times.” Harry admitted.

“What?” Hermione and Ron said in unison.

“At the beginning of the year she pulled me into an empty classroom and started kissing me. That was before anything had happened with Malfoy and it was fine, it was a kiss, it was whatever. Then when she kissed me after whatever’s going on between Malfoy and me I sort of ran away. She tried it again at our last DA meeting and I bolted. I reckon that’s when she saw Malfoy and I kiss.”

“Blimey mate, all that kissing would have me a bit confused.” Ron said.

“That explains a lot actually, why she’s angry at you I mean. Oh what a mess.” Hermione sighed.

“If this was any other time I’d be running around in circles trying to make things right but I’m not exactly myself at the minute. I’ll let Ginny cool off and have a talk with her once she’s in the state of mind to listen.” Harry said.

The next week passed by in a blur. Harry had no other incidents with seeing Voldemort or getting headaches, much to his relief. Ginny still avoided him like the plague and gave him a dirty look whenever they were forced to be in the same room but he didn’t pay her any attention.

Soon it was time for them to go back to school. Hermione had urged them to pack their things and to be ready early, naturally Ron was behind like usual. Mrs. Weasley called for breakfast, much to Ron’s relief.

They made their way downstairs; Hermione had forced Ron to put on his Christmas present from Mrs. Weasley, much to his dismay and Harry trailed behind them. As they passed the stairs, Harry noticed a door that, to his knowledge, had never been opened before. He let Ron and Hermione wander ahead whilst he went to inspect the room.

The room was dark and musty; it looked like it hadn’t been ventured into for some time. Mrs. Weasley must have started clearing that room out, as they had been doing the summer before the start of term.

The room was covered in dark green wallpaper; the shade was similar to that of Slytherin’s. It was covered in branches that strayed from a large trunk, which spread around the whole of the room. Faces were on the ends of the branches, with names underneath written in what looked to be like a little scroll. 

The door creaked open to reveal Kreacher looking up at Harry with a judgmental stare. 

“Nasty brat standing there as bold as brass. Harry Potter, the boy who stopped The Dark Lord. Friend of Mudbloods and blood traitors alike. If my poor Mistress-” Kreacher spat but was cut off but a stern yell from Sirius.

“Kreacher!” Sirius shouted. “That’s enough of your bile, away with you.”

“Of course Master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black.” Kreacher replied sarcastically before finally leaving. 

“Sorry about that. He never was very pleasant, even when I was a boy. Not to me, anyway.” 

“What- you grew up here?” Harry asked.

“This is my parents house. I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for The Order. About the only useful thing I’ve been able to do.”

Harry could see Sirius’ sadness and he didn’t know what to say so he just looked back at the wall covered in faces. 

“This is the Black family tree.” Sirius pointed to the place where Harry was looking, Bellatrix’s photo. “My deranged cousin. I hated the lot of them. My parents with their Pureblood mania.” Sirius pointed to a spot where the face had been burnt but the name was clear, it was Sirius’ spot on the family tree. “My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was sixteen.”

Harry himself had always imagined running away from the Dursley’s but he never knew where to. He couldn’t live with the Weasley’s, although welcome he would be it was obvious there was already overcrowding in the house and he didn’t want to add to Mrs. Weasley’s stress. Sirius was out of the question because of still being on the Ministry’s number one most wanted list. He couldn’t think of anywhere else to go.

“Where did you go?” 

“Your dads.” Sirius smiled at the memory. “I was always welcome at the Potter’s. I see him so much in you Harry, you are so very much alike.”

Harry liked to think that was true, but lately Harry hadn’t felt himself at all. What he felt like he was turning to, it was something his parents would be ashamed of.

“I’m not so sure.” Harry admitted. “Sirius, when I was- when I saw Mr. Weasley attacked I wasn’t just watching. I was the snake. And afterwards, in Dumbledore’s office, there was a moment when I- I wanted to- this connection, between me and Voldemort, what if the reason for it is that I’m becoming more like him. I- I just feel so angry all the time and- what if after everything that I’ve been through, something’s gone wrong inside me- what if I’m becoming bad?”

He didn’t mean to vent so much to Sirius but he couldn’t help it. All those questions had been on his mind for so long and he felt like he couldn’t talk to anyone about it, no one would understand. Sirius probably didn’t even understand but he had to talk about it to someone, anyone.

Sirius grabbed his shoulders. “I want you to listen to me very carefully Harry. You’re not a bad person. You’re a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand?”

Harry nodded. He didn’t know what Sirius’ point was but it made him feel better that he still believed he was a good person. It was what he needed to hear and it seemed that Sirius genuinely believed what he was saying. 

“Besides, the world isn’t split into good people and Death Eaters. We’ve all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That’s who we really are.”

Harry smiled at Sirius and Sirius smiled back. It was nice to know people still believed there was good inside of him, even if he didn’t feel that way sometimes. He immediately regretted their recent disputes but it made him feel better that Sirius didn’t hold them against him.

“So, Draco Malfoy? I won’t lie when I say I was a little shocked but- just be careful okay? Although Lucius is a Death Eater I won’t hold it against his son. But I do trust that you know what you’re doing.”

Harry couldn’t help but blush at his statement. It surprised him how blasé everyone had been about him having a thing but not a thing with Draco Malfoy. He didn’t realize the Wizarding World was so accepting and he definitely didn’t realize how accepting they would be about Draco, even with his family’s ties.

Someone knocked on the door. “Harry.” Hermione said as she peered into the room. “Time to go.” 

“When all this is over we’ll be a proper family, you’ll see.” Sirius said. 

Harry gripped Sirius tightly. He felt like he needed Sirius now more than ever, but he had to leave him again. Although he knew it wasn’t permanent, he would see him again when school finished for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How great is Ron? Honestly he’s a true ally! I hate when Ron is written to have an issue with Harry’s sexuality because the Weasley’s are so open I find it hard to believe. The heart to heart between Ron and Harry was lovely to write but I also loved Fred in this! Harry gets along with the twins so much and I wanted to show that a bit more here, especially with Fred.


	9. Chapter 9

The mood at Hogwarts was a lot more positive compared to when they had left. It seemed that everyone was excited to get back, seemingly forgetting about Umbridge’s reign over the school. Harry was walking through the corridor with Pansy when a voice called him from behind.

“Harry!” Hermione shouted, Ron trailing behind her. “Hagrid’s back.” 

Harry promptly apologized to Pansy and ran off after his friends. They wasted no time in running down towards Hagrid’s hut. It had been so long, why did Hagrid miss half the year? Where did he go? Unfortunately when they arrived outside of Hagrid’s hut, they heard a familiar voice.

“I will say this one last time. I’m ordering you to tell me where you’ve been.” Umbridge said from inside Hagrid’s hut. 

They ran around the side of Hagrid’s hut and stood on one of the benches in order to peer through the windows. 

“I told you, I’ve been away for my health.” Hagrid replied.

Umbridge was standing in the middle of Hagrid’s hut, interrogating him and although he was several times bigger than Umbridge it looked like she controlled the room.

“You’ve been away for your health?”

“Yeah. Bit of fresh air you know.”

“Oh yes. As gamekeeper fresh air must be difficult to come by. If I were you I wouldn’t get too used to being back, in fact I wouldn’t bother unpacking at all.”

Umbridge began to leave and the three of them around further around Hagrid’s hut, to avoid being spotted. Hermione yanked Ron closer, who was still at risk of being seen. Harry couldn’t help but smirk when Ron stumbled into Hermione and his cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

Once she was gone they knocked on Hagrid’s door, who was more than pleased to see the three of them. They frowned at Hagrid’s appearance; it was very clear that he had been in a fight of some sort; he was covered in cuts and bruises. He promptly made tea and set out some rock cake for them.

“This is top secret, alright? Dumbledore sent me to party with the giants.” Hagrid admitted.

“Giants?” Hermione said, shocked. “You found them?”

“Well they’re not that hard to find to be perfectly honest. They’re so big see. Tried to convince them to join the cause, but I wasn’t the only one who was trying to win them over.”

“Death Eaters.” Ron established.

“Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You Know Who.”

If both The Order and Death Eaters were recruiting it meant that a war was coming, it was close enough that the different sides began to create their own armies. 

“And did they?” Harry asked. 

“I gave them Dumbledore’s message, I s’pose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose.” Hargrid sighed.

“And they did this to you?” Harry asked, referring to his bruised face.

“Not exactly no.”

The wind outside began to suddenly blow furiously and the sky began to quickly darken. The four of them proceeded to the window, to inspect the sudden change in weather.

“It’s changing out there.” Hagrid said. “Just like last time. There’s a storm coming Harry, we’d all best be ready when she does.”

They bid their farewells to Hagrid and made their way back to the castle before anyone saw them. Harry said his goodbyes to his friends before making his way back to the Slytherin dorm. When he entered only Draco was left in the common room.

“Where in Merlin’s name have you been? You could have been caught.” Draco said furiously.

“Don’t worry I was fine. Ron, Hermione and I went to see Hagrid, he’s back.” Harry said, sitting down next to Draco in front of the fire.

“Ah yes, I heard a rumor that he’s back.”

“When we got there Umbridge was interrogating him. Told him to not even bother unpacking his stuff.”

“Yes well, if Umbridge got rid of Trelawney I’m not surprised that Hagrid’s next on her list.”

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. Eventually Harry began to yawn and knew it was time for him to go to sleep.

“Potter- is- is Weasley’s dad alright?” Draco suddenly asked.

“Yeah. He’s fine. Thank you for asking.”

“Good. That’s good. I’ve been thinking of him all over Christmas. Don’t tell Weasley that, I can’t bare it if he knows.”

Harry laughed. “Well you won’t be happy when I tell you what he does know.”

Draco looked at him with a confused look, although Harry knew that Draco knew what he was talking about.

“Apparently Ginny saw us kiss. I reckon it was the night we bumped into each other in the hallway. She blurted it out at the middle of dinner so the Weasley’s, Hermione, Sirius and Lupin know.”

Draco sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Oh fucking hell. That’s great, that’s fantastic.”

“None of them disapproved. Even if they did they didn’t say anything. Sirius told me that he wasn’t going to hold your dads actions against you and for Sirius that’s actually a lot.”

Draco smiled so slightly that Harry could barely see it. “I bet it was a shock to Weasley and Granger.”

“Actually, they already had their suspicions. And they told me something I didn’t know. Adding extra food to my plate when I wasn’t looking, really?”

Draco’s cheeks went red with embarrassment and let out a little laugh. “Yes, well. Your eating habits are very concerning.”

In that moment Harry felt unbelievably happy but the realization and remembrance of his connection to Voldemort dawned on his once more. 

“Malfoy I think it’s not safe for us anyone, to even talk about it, us, whatever this is. I can feel Voldemort getting stronger, it’s just too risky.”

“I know. It’s okay, it’s not your fault.”

Harry shyly smiled and excited the room without uttering a word to Draco. It was clear that Harry’s feelings, whatever they were, weren’t one sided and his connection with Voldemort was affecting Draco too. But there was no point to dwell on it, nothing was going to change.

The next morning Harry met with Ron and Hermione before breakfast. Hermione shoved a copy of the Prophet in his face, showing him that Death Eaters, including Bellatrix, had escaped Azkaban and the Ministry was blaming it on Sirius.

“Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He’s going to get us all killed because he can’t face the truth.” Hermione said as they walked into the Great Hall. 

“Harry.” Seamus said, rising from his seat. “I uh- I wanted to apologise. Now my mam’s saying the Prophet’s version of things don’t add up. So, what I’m really trying to say is that, I believe you.”

Harry nodded at Seamus but didn’t say a word. He made his way to the Slytherin table and was greeted but an enthusiastic Pansy Parkinson.

“Oh, what did Finnigan say?” Pansy asked, practically vibrating out of her seat.

“He just wanted to apologise, said he believes me.” Harry shrugged.

As apologies go Seamus’ wasn’t the best but Harry knew he wasn’t going to get a better one and it was easier for him to let it go. Although they weren’t so much lately, Harry still considered Seamus to be his friend.

Suddenly Harry felt an overwhelming sense of happiness that made his body shiver. It wasn’t him that was happy, it was Voldemort. On queue his nose began to bleed and his scar began to pound and suddenly Draco was next to him holding a cloth.

“Thanks.” Harry said as he took the cloth and wiped his nose. Once his nose had stopped bleeding Draco took the cloth back, spelled it clean and put it back in his robes.

Pansy stared at the room of them with suspicion and Harry suddenly realized that no one had really noticed Draco hand him a cloth every time his nose bled.

“Do you always keep a cloth with you in case Potter’s nose bleeds?” Pansy asked.

“Obviously. Potter never remembers to take one with him and it’s just tragic to watch him struggle to spell his school robes clean in the middle of the day so this was the alternative. Problem?” Draco said.

Pansy shook her head but still eyed them suspiciously. Harry knew this likely wasn’t going to be the end of the conversation.

Blaise and Theo ran from the Great Hall doors all the way to their table, carrying a copy of the Prophet.

“Draco! Did you see? Your aunt Bellatrix has escaped Azkaban.” Theo whispered.

It wasn’t common knowledge that Bellatrix was Draco’s aunt, not many people made the connection considering the changed surnames so fortunately for Draco no one knew, of course apart from the Pureblood students who knew a lot about the sacred twenty eight.

Draco’s face paled. “How the hell did she even get out?”

“Sirius Black apparently, but we all know that’s a lie. It’s just Fudge covering up that You Know Who’s breaking Death Eaters out.” Blaise said.

Suddenly it all made sense that harry, the overwhelming happiness he felt from Voldemort. It was because he had successfully broken a significant amount of his followers out of Azkaban. He really was recruiting, and fast.

Harry couldn’t bare to listen to it anymore so he quickly made his way out of the Great Hall without alerting anyone. In the back of his mind he assumed that Draco would follow him but he remembered what he had said the previous night, it was too dangerous for them to talk about anything other than what normal friends would.

He ignored the horrid feeling in the spit of his stomach and went about his day as normal, focusing as much as he could on his lessons. Although he knew he wasn’t doing a god job, even Snape deducted house points from his for his complete lack of attention.

Towards the end of the day he felt better, knowing that the first DA meeting of the year was going to be in the evening. He sped through dinner and slipped out of the common room before anyone noticed he had gone.

Harry decided to arrive early for the session, to peacefully plan what he was going to teach everyone. He didn’t expect to see Neville already there, standing in front of the mirror looking at the picture of the original Order members that was hung just above a news clipping of Cedric’s photo.

“Fourteen years ago, a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange, used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them, for information but- they never gave in. I’m quite proud to be their son but I’m not sure if I’m ready for everyone to know just yet.” Neville admitted.

Harry of course already knew about Neville’s parents, Sirius had gave him the picture before he left for Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year, explaining what had happened to every member of the Order who were no longer around.

“We’re going to make them proud Neville. That’s a promise.” Harry stated and he felt the truth behind his words. No matter what was going to happen Harry knew that he had to try, that they all had to try and he knew that they were already making their loved ones proud just by being willing to fight.

The doors opened and the other members of the DA began to flood in, even Seamus decided to attend and Harry smiled, it was good to see that he had finally stopped believing in the Prophet’s lies. He was feeling good, the best he’d felt in a long time and decided on the spot that it was time for everyone to learn the Patronus Charm.

After explaining the logistics of the spell, Harry demonstrated how to accurately perform it and he set the group on their way and watched as everyone began to practice. Some got it straight away but others however needed more explanation. 

“Make it a powerful memory. The happiest you can remember, allow it to fill you up.” Harry looked over to Seamus who had only managed to produce a silvery whisper. “Keep trying Seamus.”

Harry passed the twins who were watching everyone else and decided to test them on their skills, considering they were two years above everyone else they should have no issue.

“George, your turn now.”

Without hesitation George raised his wand. “Expecto Patronum!” George looked pleased when he managed to produce a non-corporal Patronus.

Harry smiled and made his way around the room. “A full body Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally as useful against a variety of opponents.”

Harry watched as Ginny managed to produce a corporal Patronus that took the shape of a horse and he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmingly proud of her. “Fantastic Ginny!” 

“Just remember your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused so focus!” Harry laughed and rolled his eyes at Luna, who was scanning the room and the few silver animals that swarmed it. “Luna.” Harry broke her out of her daze.

Harry smiled at Hermione who of course had also managed to perform a corporeal Patronus, hers taking the form of an otter that swam around the room. Harry turned to Neville, who looked like he was struggling a little. 

“Think of the happiest memory you can.” Harry encouraged.

“Expecto Patronum.” Neville said but sighed at the silver wisp that came from his wand. “I’m- I’m trying.”

Harry smiled warmly at Neville; he knew it was hard for him at the minute to think of anything happy, given the circumstances so Harry wanted him to know that it was okay. “I know. You’re doing good.”

“This is really advanced stuff guys! You’re doing so well.” Harry encouraged the room. 

Harry laughed when Ron’s Patronus dogs ran across the room, ran in-between Neville’s legs, forcing him to fall on his back. He smiled when Luna finally concentrated enough and managed to produce a silvery rabbit that hopped away, taking Luna’s attention away with it. 

Suddenly the lights in the room swayed and everyone’s Patronus’ disappeared as they all tried to focus on what caused the movement. The room shook and the lights flickered repeatedly and a crack began to appear on the wall of mirrors that eventually broke into shards, falling to the floor.

Harry and Nigel approached the wall, which now had a tiny hole in it. Nigel tried to look through the hole but Harry pushed him aside. There was a figure standing at the other side but Harry couldn’t see who, they were standing too far away.

“I’ll make short work of this.” The voice said and Harry realized it was Umbridge.

Harry grabbed Nigel and ran away from the wall, already suspecting Umbridge’s intentions of how to get into the room.

“Bombarda Maxima.” Umbridge said, her voice sickly sweet.

They had barely made it out of the way in time before the wall exploded, showering the group in dust and little rocks of the wall. 

Harry was furious when he saw Umbridge with the Inquisitorial Squad, Crabbe and Goyle standing directly behind of her as well as a few other Slytherin’s who he didn’t know. What made his skin crawl was when Draco appeared looking unapologetic with a sorry looking Cho Chang in his grasp.

“Get them.” Umbridge hissed.

When Draco let go of Cho and walked over towards him Harry saw red, he was furious with Draco, especially since Draco had knew about the DA and he knew that Harry ran it. Why would he help Umbridge in discovering them?

As soon as Draco grabbed his arm Harry punched him square in the face. Draco fell to the floor in a heap, holding his nose that was now pouring with blood. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed each of Harry’s arms and forced him out of the room.

They silently followed Umbridge and Harry immediately knew where they were going, to Dumbledore’s office. When they entered Harry did not expect to see Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dawlish and Percy Weasley looking suspiciously at both himself and Dumbledore. Crabbe and Goyle handed him over to Percy, who grabbed him firmly and pushed him further into the office.

“I have been watching them for weeks. And see, Dumbledore’s Army!” Umbridge said, showing the DA members list to Fudge. “Proof of what I’ve been telling you right from the beginning Cornelius. All your fear mongering about You Know Who never fooled us for a minute, we saw your lies for what they were, a smokescreen for your bit to cease control of the Ministry!” Umbridge hissed at Dumbledore.

“Naturally.” Dumbledore said sarcastically as he sat on his desk, looking unfazed by the whole situation.

Why was Dumbledore trying to cover for him? Harry was only a student, an underage school student they couldn’t possibly do anything to him but surely Dumbledore knew that taking the fall for him meant he was most likely going to be sent to Azkaban.

“No Professor, he had nothing to do with it, it was me.” Harry admitted to Umbridge.

“Most noble of you Harry but as it’s been pointed out the parchment clearly says Dumbledore’s Army, not Potter’s. I instructed Harry to form this organization and I, and I alone, are responsible for its activities.”

Harry didn’t know what Dumbledore’s plan was. Surely he had to have one.

“Dispatch an owl to the Prophet, if we hurry we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition.” Fudge said, as he, Umbridge and Dawlish stalked Dumbledore.

Harry froze. Dumbledore was going to Azkaban and it was his entire fault. There was no way out for him and harry couldn’t imagine Hogwarts without him there, the school would be unprotected without him.

“Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be laboring under the illusion that I’m going to, what was the phrase, come quietly? Well I can tell you this, I have no intention of going to Azkaban.”

“Enough of this.” Umbridge hissed. “Take him!” She shouted.

Dumbledore winked at Harry who was stood in both fear and shock. It was clear that Dumbledore had a plan to evade Azkaban but he had no idea how he was going to accomplish it. Suddenly Fawkes flew towards Dumbledore and as soon as he was above him, Dumbledore clapped his hands together, which also touched Fawkes feet. 

Fawkes burst into flames that sent a bolt of air through the room, forcing Fudge, Umbridge and Dawlish on their backs. When Harry looked back Dumbledore had gone and all that was left was smoke where he had just been standing. 

“Woah. Well, you may not like it Minister but you can’t deny that Dumbledore’s got style.” Kingsley said with a nod.

Fudge looked furious, not only at Kingley’s statement but also at losing Dumbledore. Fudge turned to look at Harry, his face still just a furious before he calmly turned to Umbridge.

“Dolores you are now acting Headmistress of Hogwarts. I suspect you will deal with Mr. Potter accordingly.” Fudge said.

“That I will Cornelius, that I will.” Umbridge said with a smirk.

Umbridge had Percy Weasley escort him back to the Slytherin dormitory. He didn’t say a word to Percy and Percy didn’t say a word to him; they walked in silence as if they didn’t know each other, as if Harry hadn’t spent the better part of five years being a part of his family.

Harry slipped in quietly but his efforts were for nothing, the common room was still filled with students and unfortunately for him Draco was sitting on the sofas, his nose still slightly bloody. 

“Thanks for the broken nose Potter, Madame Pomfrey had to reset it.” Draco whined, although there was no venom behind his words.

Did Draco assume that Harry had broken his nose just for show? Harry was furious with Draco, he felt betrayed and he hadn’t felt that betrayed since Ron assuming he put his name in the Goblet of Fire the previous year. Pansy on the other hand looked at Harry with anticipation, it was clear that she knew Harry was mad.

“You deserved it Malfoy, in fact you deserve a lot more.” Harry spat.

Draco’s face fell; the realization that Harry truly was mad at him had just dawned on him. “What in Merlin’s name did I do?”

“What did you do? You could have covered up for me Malfoy but you didn’t. You were more than happy to be Umbridge’s puppet.”

“I told you what I was doing! I was getting information on her, as leverage.”

“And you didn’t care who you betrayed in the process. Let me guess, that’s the Malfoy way isn’t it?”

Draco jumped up from his seat and was now in Harry’s face. “You’re treading on thin ice Potter.”

“Oh yeah, am I? Go on then, what are you going to do?”

Draco stood there, his face frozen in both anger and fear. It was clear that he wouldn’t do anything to Harry, he didn’t have the guys to and Harry laughed.

“I knew you didn’t have it in you. You’re a coward, just like your father Malfoy. You may be Umbridge’s little bitch right now but when Voldemort’s reigning over you, you’re going to be scared shitless wishing that you didn’t betray me. I could have helped you Malfoy but now? Go fuck yourself.”

Harry didn’t realize how quiet the common room had gone until he heard the sound of his own footsteps as he walked to his room. Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle were in there when he entered but they said nothing, Crabbe and Goyle didn’t even have the decency to look at them.

Without Dumbledore at Hogwarts Harry couldn’t imagine how he was meant to carry on with his education without worrying about the obvious lack of protection they now all faced. Not only that but now he hardly had any friends in his house and the one person he thought he could always rely on was the one who had ultimately betrayed him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard for me to write. I wanted the story to remain as canon compliant as I could so I still made Draco a part of the Inquisitorial Squad. He’s still so young and naïve so it seemed right that Draco would betray Harry even if he thought he was doing it for good reasons. Naturally I couldn’t have Harry just accepting it.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few months were difficult for Harry. Umbridge had completely transformed Hogwarts; she enforced more educational decrees making it impossible to have any form of a social life, she also made Filch take down every single portrait in sight although he was more than pleased. Harry didn’t realize how much he missed their background noise until they were gone.

All members of the DA received numerous detentions and the scar on the back of Harry’s hand opened again and it seemed that it was now bleeding almost constantly. The atmosphere in the Slytherin dormitory was always extremely awkward, with everyone going tense as soon as Harry entered like they were expecting a fight. Harry only ever slept in the Slytherin dormitory now, he snuck to the Gryffindor dormitory as much as he could and it was a lot easier now considering all of his old room mates accepted him with open arms. His bed was still available, apparently Dumbledore had decided to keep it there in case it was ever needed, but Harry couldn’t risk staying at Gryffindor overnight, not when he didn’t know if one of the Slytherin’s would tell on him again.

He didn’t even miss Draco, the sight of him made Harry feel sick to his stomach. He cursed himself for ever believing that he could trust Draco, for having faith that he cared about him and hoping he would be selfless but apparently Draco wasn’t capable of that.

Cho Chang tried apologizing countless times but everyone from the DA ignored her. It was clear that she had been the one to tell Umbridge about their meetings and Harry couldn’t talk to her, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back. She had wanted to participate; Voldemort murdered her boyfriend so surely the DA was as important to her as it was to anyone but apparently not.

One weekend Harry took a silent stroll with Ron and Hermione. It was nice; to get out of the castle but his mood was still uncharacteristically low even given the blow he suffered. They found themselves on the bridge when Ron decided to talk about the matter everyone had been avoiding.

“You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag.” Ron said.

“Even Dumbledore didn’t see this coming. Harry if it’s anyone’s fault it’s ours.” Hermione added.

“Yeah, we talked you into it.” 

Harry knew they were only trying to make him feel better and although he appreciated the effort it wasn’t going to do any good. Dumbledore was still gone and Harry still felt guilty.

“Yeah but I agreed. I tried so hard to help and all its done is make things worse. Anyway, that doesn’t matter anymore, because I don’t want to play anymore, all it does is make you care too much. The more you care the more you have to lose” Harry said.

For once Harry had felt like he had truly lost hope. He wasn’t only talking about Dumbledore, the DA, the Order; he was talking about Draco as well.

“Maybe it’s just better to-” Harry tried to say but Hermione cut him off.

“To what?”

“To go it alone.”

It wasn’t like Harry hadn’t thought about it before. Numerous times he had thought about whether or not it was just easier to go about his mission to end Voldemort alone. Before he knew he needed people but after seeing how he only ever got them hurt, how people betrayed him in the process and how others left; it was just easier to go it alone. 

“Psst.” A voice said from the end of the bridge.

The trio turned around and saw Hagrid hiding at the end of the bridge, desperate for their attention.

“Hagrid?” Harry asked.

Hagrid ushered them to follow him before striding off down towards his hut. He was walking to fast they had to practically run to keep up with him, making it impossible to ask questions. They passed Hagrid’s hut and entered the forbidden forest, which somehow seemed more dark and dangerous than ever before.

“You have any idea where he’s taking us?” Ron whispered.

They had followed him without hesitation for long enough, Harry needed to know where Hagrid was taking them and why he couldn’t just tell them.

“Hagrid why can’t you just tell us?” Harry asked.

In the distant numerous horse sounds were heard. It was clear that the centaurs were close by; Harry hadn’t encountered them since his first year when they managed to scare off Voldemort in his weak form. Suddenly a whole herd ran right past them, they seemed agitated. 

“I’ve never seen the centaurs so riled.” Hagrid said astonished. “And they’re dangerous at the best of times. The Ministry restricts their territory much more they’re gonna have a full uprising on their hands.” 

“Hagrid, what’s going on?” Hermione asked, concerned.

“I’m sorry to be so mysterious you three, I wouldn’t be bothered you at all with it but- with Dumbledore gone- I’ll likely be getting the sack any day now. And I just couldn’t leave without telling someone about him.” Hagrid stuttered slightly, as if he was holding back tears. 

From behind the tree a giant figure rose from the ground, the ground creaking under its immense weight. It looked like a person with slight disfigured features, if a person was also eighteen inches in height.

“Grorpy. Down here you great buffoon.” 

Grorpy wasn’t paying attention to Hagrid; instead he was distracted by birds that were flying past. He stepped forward, keen to follow the birds and grew closer to where the trio was standing. He leant down and clapped his hands together, intent on catching a bird, thankfully the trio managed to duck out of the way before his hands closed.

“Grorpy! I brought you some company.”

Grorpy ignored Hagrid, having now seen the trio he was more intrigued with them. Suddenly he began to run towards them and the three stumbled away but couldn’t get far enough. The giant was nearly directly in front of him before a large rope attached to his wasted pulled him back, not allowing him to go any further.

“I couldn’t just leave him because- because he’s my brother.”

“Blimey.” Ron whispered in astonishment.

“Well half brother really. He’s completely harmless just like I said. Little high spirited is all.” 

Suddenly the giant grabbed Hermione’s waist, pulling her into the air with ease. Hermione screamed, Harry and Ron looked up in shock. They defeated a troll once but a giant? How would they defeat a giant?

“Grorpy!” Hagrid shouted. “That is not polite!”

“Hagrid do something!” Ron shouted.

Hagrid ignored him. “We talked about this, you do not grab, do you? That’s your new friend.” 

Ron had the bright idea of grabbing a large stick from the floor, running over to the giant and hitting his leg with it. It merely broke in half and seemed to have inflicted no pain at all; instead the giant shoved Ron with his foot who was sent stumbling back onto the floor. 

“Grorp.” Hermione said sternly. “Put me down. Now.” 

The giant looked sad and slowly lowered Hermione to the ground, placing her between Harry and Ron.

“You alright?” Ron asked Hermione.

“Fine. Just needs a firm hand is all.” Hermione said, seemingly unfazed by the encounter but looking curiously at the now sad giant.

Harry watched as the giant began to dig through his items. He seemed to have taken quite a shine to Hermione.

“Seems you’ve got an admirer.” Harry said.

“You just stay away from her, alright?” Ron said to the giant who wasn’t listening in the slightest.

The giant grabbed an old bike handlebar; one with a bell attached and ran the bell a few times. He gave it to Hermione who took it and he waited expectantly. She soon understood what he wanted her to do and rang the bell; the giant was satisfied and beamed down at her, taking the handlebar back and continuously rang the bell.

“He gets his own food and all. It’s company he’ll be needing when I’m gone. You will look after him, won’t you?” Hagrid asked. “I’m the only family he’s got.”

Harry nodded at Hagrid. What he was asking from them wasn’t a lot, of course it was dangerous because it was a giant but it was Hagrid’s brother and Harry couldn’t decline. He knew what it was like to have a limited family and he couldn’t let Hagrid down.

“We will Hagrid, of course we will.” Hermione said.

“Thank you, I mean it. Right you best be off before anyone catches you, you three are in enough trouble already and I don’t want to add to that.” Hagrid said, ushering for them to make their way out of the forest. 

They managed to make it out of the forest without Hagrid’s guidance, it wasn’t too far and Hermione would most likely remember where Grorpy was located. It wasn’t late and there was no one around but they still didn’t want to be caught, so they sped towards the castle.

“Have you spoken to Malfoy?” Hermione suddenly asked.

“Apart from calling him a coward like his father, nothing. We haven’t spoken since that night.” Harry replied.

“Harry, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m an idiot for thinking I saw something different in him, guess I was wrong. At least I got the satisfaction of breaking his nose.”

Ron laughed. “Knew that was a good hit.”

“Ronald for goodness sake! Don’t encourage him.” Hermione hissed.

They continued on to the castle and Harry absently listened to Ron and Hermione bicker behind him. Soon they were back at the castle and Harry said his farewells.

“You coming tonight?” Ron asked, clearly asking if Harry was going to Gryffindor tower.

“No I can’t, lessons with Snape. They always tire me out so I’ll just go straight to sleep.” Harry said.

He hated his Occlumency lessons with Snape, he didn’t feel like he was getting anywhere and each time he just became more frustrated than the last. Snape on the other hand seemed to enjoy the lessons, delving into Harry’s mind and making him feel vulnerable was something Snape clearly aspired to do.

He saw his parents. It was him, back in first year when he found the Mirror of Erised and his parents were smiling back at him. Suddenly Snape invaded his memory, he was standing behind young Harry looking disgusted. 

“Feeling sentimental?” Snape hissed.

The memory faded and Harry was in Snape’s office again, trying to get his breath back.

“That’s private.” Harry said.

“Not to me. And not to The Dark Lord if you don’t improve.” Snape crouched closely to Harry, clearly trying to intimidate him. “Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you, you won’t last two seconds if he invades your mind. You’re just like your father, lazy, arrogant.”

Harry rose from his chair, furious that Snape was badmouthing his father. He had no right to talk about his father like that, not without retaliation. 

“Don’t say a word against my father!” Harry hissed.

“Weak.” 

“I’m not weak!” 

“Then prove it. Control your emotions, discipline your mind. Legilimens. ”

The pain was bearable but still uncomfortable. Harry saw snippets of the maze, Grorpy, Sirius holding his face after he and Hermione had managed to free him, Dumbledore and Fawkes disappearing in a burst of flames, his kiss with Ginny, his dream of Voldemort on Platform 9¾, Mr. Weasley being attacked, the picture of his parents dancing around a fountain, a news clipping of Sirius’ mug shot, the door to the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort’s outstretched hand, the corridor of Grimmauld Place, a crystal ball with a old tag, when he reunited with Sirius at Grimmauld Place in the summer. Suddenly Snape was there, watching them embrace.

“I may vomit.” Snape droned before dropping the spell leaving Harry panting in his office.

“Stop it.” Harry begged.

“Is this what you call control?”

“We’ve been at it for hours, if I could just rest!” 

Snape was in his face now, giving him a stern look. “The Dark Lord isn’t resting. You and Black, you’re two of a kind. Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been. Well it may have escaped your notice but life isn’t fair. Your blessed father knew that, in fact he frequently saw to it.”

“My father was a great man!”

“Your father was a swine.” Snape hissed as he grabbed Harry by the arm and threw him back into his seat. 

Harry had enough of Snape, he couldn’t bare the session any longer and he was disgusted by the man for bad mouthing his father when he had no right. 

“Legilimens.” Snape said.

“Protego!” Harry shouted at the same time, blocking Snape’s spell.

Not only did he block Snape’s spell but he could see Snape’s memories. He could see him walking alone through the Hogwarts corridors before the memory changed; Snape was sitting alone underneath a tree before a group of students came along.

“Come on Moony, Padfoot. Snape!” The boy exclaimed. 

Snape tried to disarm the boy but he was too quick, having disarmed Snape first. 

“Nice one James.” A curly haired boy said. “Go on, finish him off James.”

Harry suddenly realized that the man tormenting Snape was his father when he was his age; it was his father when he had attended Hogwarts. James lifted Snape into the air and was encouraged by a group of students who were clapping and calling Snape ‘Snivelus’.

“Who wants to see me take off Snivelus’ trousers?” James asked with a laugh.

“Enough.” Snape said and suddenly he was forced out of Snape’s memories and pulled back into the room. “Enough.”

Harry fell into the chair out of pure exhaustion and immediately got up again. Snape looked furious, the worst he had ever seen him and for once Harry was slightly afraid. He strode over and grabbed Harry’s shirt, twisting it slightly out of anger. 

“You’re lessons are at an end.” Snape whispered calmly. 

“I didn’t-” Harry tried to say but Snape cut him off.

“Get. Out.” 

Snape let go of his shirt and Harry wasted no time in fleeing from his office. He couldn’t believe what he had seen, he knew Snape didn’t like his father but he had no idea why. It turned out that his father bullied Snape, made his time at Hogwarts a living hell and Harry couldn’t blame Snape but surely there was a reason for his father behavior? There had to be.

He ran through towards the courtyard and noticed Fred and George comforting a boy, no older than a second year that was in tears. They were talking about their scars; obviously the boy had his first detention with Umbridge and couldn’t bare the pain. Fred and George was reassuring him, telling him that it was going to be okay.

Umbridge appeared out of nowhere and they all stared at her, her eyes were focused on Harry.

“As I told you once before Mr. Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished.” Umbridge said before smirking and walking away.

Harry was standing next to Fred and George now, he didn’t know what he wanted to say but he knew they needed to do something about Umbridge, they had to.

“You know George, I’ve always felt our future lies outside of the world of academic achievement.” Fred said with a smirk.

“Fred, I’ve been thinking exactly the same thing.” George said with a smirk just as evil. 

They left, taking the crying boy along with them without saying a word, leaving Harry standing there wondering about their plan. He knew it was better not to ask, not that they would anyway. But whatever they were planning, Harry hoped it would hurt Umbridge.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry didn’t have much time to prepare for his OWLs. Although he was pretty much a loner in the Slytherin dormitory he still managed to find other ways to distract himself from studying.

The exams were hard but Harry knew enough of the questions to at least get A’s and some E’s. What was distracting him most in the exam was Umbridge sitting at the front of the room, a giant pendulum swinging behind her.

Halfway through his DADA exam a bang located outside of the hall distracted everyone. Immediately Umbridge stormed to the back of the room to inspect what the noise was. A lone firework fizzled in front of Umbridge’s face for a moment before moving into the Great Hall and setting off with a bang, filling the room with a deep blue glow. 

Confused, Umbridge waited outside to see what else was coming. When Fred and George appeared on their brooms she shrieked and dodged out of their way as they entered the Great Hall, flying around on their brooms and letting off fireworks, thoroughly disrupting the exam. 

Naturally, everyone threw their papers in their air. It was obvious that the exam was over and Harry couldn’t be happier. The room was showered with fireworks of a variety of colours as well as golden sparks. They set of smaller fireworks and Harry watched in wonder as an assortment of tiny fireworks erupted in colour right in front of his face. 

Umbridge was furious, but it was clear she didn’t know how to handle the situation. Filch had clearly heard the commotion and came running in with his mop but he too looked out of sorts, it would take him forever to clear up the mess. 

Suddenly, Fred pulled out a giant firework out of his pocket and held it menacingly.

“Ready when you are.” George said, giving Fred the thumbs up.

Fred threw the firework in the air and Harry watched in astonishment as a giant firework that took the form of a dragon began to chase Umbridge through the hall. Umbridge screamed and ran away as fast as her little legs would take her, but she only got to the door of the Great Hall before the dragon engulfed her and exploded, forcing little fireworks to hit and smash the frames of all the educational decrees.

Fred and George sored through the Great Hall, along the corridor and into the courtyard, with everyone following them. Harry smiled as they set off more fireworks that took the shape of a W, apparently advertising their products that would pretty much immediately be on sale. 

Suddenly Harry’s head was splitting and his nose began to bleed but the pain was so excruciating he fell to the floor. He wasn’t in the courtyard anymore; he didn’t know where he was but he was looking at Sirius. 

“I need that prophecy.” He heard Voldemort hiss.

“You’ll have to kill me.” Sirius said.

“Oh I will. But first you will fetch it for me. Crucio!”

Harry watched as Voldemort tortured Sirius, who was sitting in the chair writhing in pain. Harry didn’t know how long he was watching it but if felt like a lifetime and it was unbearable because of Sirius’ screams. He saw the plaque for row 97, the row where Sirius was as well as the same crystal ball. He saw the same black door again, the one he had been dreaming about all summer before he finally saw Fudge and Lucius talking the day of his trial, in front of the same door he had been dreaming about. He was dreaming about the Department of Mysteries. That’s where Sirius was. 

His vision returned and he could finally see the crowd of students clapping and cheering as the fireworks still raged on. Draco appeared in front of him, leaning down towards him.

“Potter, are you alright?” Draco asked, his face full of concern. He was holding out a cloth to Harry.

Harry didn’t take it; instead he wiped the blood on his sleeve and stood up without the hand Draco had offered him.

“Potter, talk to me. Please.” 

“Get away from me Malfoy.” Harry spat as he shoved Draco out of the way, in an attempt to find his friends.

Harry got up and ran to the Slytherin dormitory. He needed to see if it truly was Sirius who was at the Department of Mysteries and not just Voldemort playing tricks on his mind.

He ignored the stares of those who were in the common room and ran for his room. He pulled the two-way mirror out of his drawer and held it with shaking hands.

“Sirius Black.” Harry asked the mirror but no one showed up, the mirror didn’t even flicker. “Sirius Black! Shit!”

Harry threw the mirror onto his bed and kicked his bed frame. The door to his room opened and stood there was the familiar face of Draco Malfoy.

“Potter, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Draco pleaded.

“Fuck off Malfoy.” Harry spat as he tried to leave but Draco grabbed his arm.

“Just tell me!”

“He’s got Sirius!” Harry shouted. “Voldemort’s got Sirius.”

Draco’s hand went slack and Harry took the opportunity to pull his arm free. Harry ran back to the courtyard, he needed to tell his friends and he just hoped they were still there.

Finally he saw Hermione, who was standing next to Ron. They were both admiring the fireworks until they noticed his presence, turned to look at Harry and their faces fell at the sight of his expression.

“Sirius.” Harry merely said before storming through the crowd of people and back into the castle.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Hermione asked when they caught up.

“It’s Sirius. Voldemort’s got him and he’s torturing him. I know what he wants and I know where to find it and I know where he is.”

“Harry are you sure?”

“I saw it. It’s just like with Mr. Weasley. It’s the same door I’ve been dreaming about for months only I couldn’t remember where I’d seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn’t have the last time and it’s in the Department of Mysteries.”

“Harry please just listen. What if Voldemort meant for you to see this. What if he’s only hurting Sirius because he’s trying to get to you?” 

It didn’t matter if Voldemort was just using Sirius to get to Harry, he couldn’t sit there knowing Sirius was in trouble and there was a way he could stop it all. 

“Well what if he is. I’m supposed to just let him die? Hermione he’s the only family I’ve got left.” Harry said.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, their stares were a silent acknowledgement.

“What do we do?” Ron asked.

“We’ll have to use the Floo Network.”

“But Umbridge has all the chimney’s under surveillance.” Hermione said.

“Not all of them.” 

They raced through the castle, thankful for the large distraction that Fred and George made which caused essentially the entire school to leave the castle and watch. They had no idea where Umbridge was, but he was sure that she wouldn’t return to her office anytime soon, not when she had so much to sort out. When they arrived her door was locked but it was an easy fix. 

“Alohamora.” Harry whispered. 

They entered Umbridge’s office with ease and Harry ran straight towards the chimney. Ron and Hermione however were momentarily focused on Umbridge’s office and Harry remembered how they hadn’t had the pleasure of entering her office before.

Harry fired up the chimney and watched as the familiar green smoke engulfed the fireplace. 

“Alert the Order if you can.” Harry said.

“Are you mental? We’re going with you.” Ron said.

“It’s too dangerous!”

“When are you going to get it in your head? We’re in this together!” Hermione said sternly.

“That you are!” Umbridge shrieked from the door looking menacing. 

Umbridge pulled a chair into the middle of the room and forced Harry into the seat. She called for the Inquisitorial Squad and Harry watched bitterly as Crabbe and Goyle came to her aid, keeping guard of Ron and Hermione.

Other members joined the room, pushing Luna into the corner of the room and another did the same but had Ginny in their grip.

“Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl.” Draco said as he walked through the office with his hands around Neville’s arms. 

Umbridge lowered her face to Harry; she was so close he could almost feel her breath.

“You were going to Dumbledore, weren’t you?” Umbridge asked too politely.

“No.” Harry said.

Immediately after his answer Umbridge slapped Harry across the face and he grunted ever so slightly. Apparently she was desperate for answers if she was resulting to hitting students. 

“You sent for me, Headmistress.” Snape said as he entered the room, seemingly unfazed by the sight in front of him. 

“Snape, yes. The time has come for answers whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?” Umbridge asked. 

“I’m afraid you used up all my stores in interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison him, I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you.”

Harry felt awful, of course Cho wouldn’t tell anyone willingly, the DA meant as much to her as it did to Harry and he felt guilty for doubting otherwise. No one knew that Umbridge was using truth serum on anyone because it wasn’t used in Hogwarts, it just never happened.

Snape turned to leave and Harry knew he needed his help. If Snape knew then he would alert the Order and they could rescue Sirius.

“He’s got Padfoot. He’s got Padfoot in the place where it’s hidden.” Harry said. 

“Padfoot? What’s Padfoot? Well what is it? What’s he talking about Snape?” Umbridge snapped.

“No idea.” Snape droned before exiting the room without a second glance.

How could he just ignore Harry’s words, knowing that his mind was connected to Voldemort? Yes if it was unfair of him to have invaded Snape’s mind but surely the life of a man was more important than to hold a grudge over an invasion of privacy.

“Very well. You give me no choice Potter, as this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to ought to loosen your tongue.” Umbridge said.

“That’s illegal.” Hermione spat.

“What Cornelius doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.”

No one said anything as Umbridge turned down the picture of Fudge on her desk. She pointed her wand at Harry, her features manacle and far from the pristine and proper woman that had been torturing the school for months. There were no traces of guilt on her face, merely desperation. She opened her mouth no utter the words but Hermione quickly cut her off.

“Tell her Harry!” Hermione shouted.

“Tell me what?” Umbridge asked.

“Well if you want to her where it is, I will.”

“Where what is?”

“Dumbledore’s secret weapon.”

Harry looked at Hermione in confusion before Umbridge dragged him up.

“You two are coming with me.” Umbridge pointed her wand at both Ron and Hermione. “The rest of you stay here, I will deal with you later.”

Umbridge forced Hermione and Harry in front of her to lead the way. Harry had no idea where they were going until they were going towards the Forbidden Forest, obviously towards Grorpy as a distraction.


	12. Chapter 12

They raced back to the castle after leaving Umbridge with the centaurs. They weren’t entirely sure that the centaurs weren’t going to kill Umbridge but they didn’t care, it wouldn’t exactly be a loss to anyone. 

As they ran on the bridge they met with Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna in the middle, clearly having escaped the Inquisitorial Squad.

“How did you get away?” Hermione asked.

“Puking Pastels, it wasn’t pretty.” Ginny said.

Ron gave both Hermione and Harry their wands back. “Told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets, course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves.” Ron explained.

“That was clever Ron.” Hermione said.

“It’s been known to happen.”

“It was brilliant!” Neville exclaimed.

“It was strange. Draco didn’t have any but he let us go anyway. Told Ron to tell you to be careful.” Luna said.

Although it was nice to know that Draco had helped them escape it wasn’t enough. But Harry’s heart couldn’t help but leapt at Draco telling him to be careful, it was obvious that although he betrayed Harry he still clearly cared.

“So, how we getting to London?” Neville asked.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t appreciate everything you’ve done, all of you, but- look I’ve got you into enough trouble as it is.” Harry said.

“Dumbledore’s Army is supposed to be about doing something real. Or is that all just words to you?” 

“Maybe you don’t to do all of it by yourself mate.” Ron said.

“So, how are we going to get to London?” Harry asked.

“Umbridge has all the chimney’s under surveillance but it doesn’t mean we can’t still use them, anyway she’s current indisposed so she can’t stop us. There’s one in Dumbledore’s office, Harry you know the password don’t you?” Hermione asked.

“Yes of course. Come on then.”

They ran to Dumbledore’s office and was thankful that the password still worked, it was a long shot but it was the only plan they had. They each grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and shouted the Ministry.

They all arrived in fairly good condition, not even stopping to brush themselves down before running to the lift and pressing the floor for the Department of Mysteries. It was late, most Ministry officers would have gone home by now but Harry couldn’t help but feel that it was too quiet. Surely there would be security lurking around?

The lift came to a holt and the familiar bell chimed. When the lift doors opened a chill ran down Harry’s spine, it was the same corridor he had been dreaming about for months and it seemed eerier in person. 

“This is it.” Harry said. 

They carefully made their way down the corridor, keeping as quiet as possible. They didn’t want to alert anyone that they were there; they wanted to the element of surprised. When they reached the door it opened easily, everything about the situation was off. Surely Voldemort wouldn’t have made it so easy for Harry to get in?

The room was full of cloudy crystal balls of a variety of sizes, each with a label on. Harry ignored the stares of his friends and began to walk onwards, carefully looking at the row number as he went on.

When he reached the desired row number there was no one there. There was no trace of Voldemort or Sirius ever having been there? But where could they have gone?

“He should be here.”

“Harry. It’s got your name on it.” Neville said, looking at one of the crystal balls.

Harry grabbed the crystal ball and watched as it gave out a faint blue glow. There was a whisper in the room and Harry realized it was in fact coming from the crystal ball.

“The one with the power to vanquish The Dark Lord approaches. And The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power The Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives.” The voice in the ball whispered, sounding eerily like Trelawney. 

“Harry!” Hermione said, alerting him.

In this distance, barely beyond their wand light was a man dressed in dark robes, his face covered by a mask. Harry passed his friends and stood in front of them, his wand raised in one hand and the crystal ball in the other. It was clear the man was a Death Eater.

“Where’s Sirius?” Harry asked.

“You know you really should ought to tell the difference between dreams and reality.” The contorted voice said before raising his wand and removing his mask, which faded into dust. Stood in front of them was Lucius Malfoy. “You saw only what The Dark Lord wanted you to see.” 

Harry’s heart sank. How could he have been so foolish? But that didn’t explain why Sirius wasn’t answering him when he called his name. Voldemort lured Harry there to save Sirius, knowing that he wouldn’t alert the Order. 

“Now give me the prophecy.” Lucius hissed.

“You do anything to us I’ll break it.” Harry said.

Voldemort wanted the prophecy; clearly something it had to see was important for Voldemort to know. It didn’t matter if Harry broke it; he now knew what the prophecy said. He was one up on Voldemort. 

A cackle boomed in the distance and a figure of a woman slowly appeared in the wand light. Her hair was curly and dark, her face was menacing. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. 

“He knows how to play. Itty, bitty, baby Potter.” Bellatrix cackled.

Harry felt Neville go rigid next to him. It was the first time seeing the person who tortured his parents face to face. 

“Bellatrix Lestrange.” Neville said.

“Neville Longbottom, is it? How’s mum and dad?”

“Better now they’re about to be avenged.” Neville draw his wand and pointed it at Bellatrix but Harry pushed himself in front of Neville, blocking his way.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Neville and Lucius slowly raised his hands. 

“Lets everybody just calm down. Shall we? All we want is that prophecy.” Lucius said.

“Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?” Harry asked.

“You dare speak his name.” Bellatrix whispered. “You filthy half-blood!” Bellatrix screamed.

“It’s alright he’s just a curious lad, aren’t you? Prophecy’s can only be retrieved by those whom they are named. Which is lucky for you really.” Lucius said.

Around them Death Eaters began to congregate. They were at least eight that they could see and Harry watched as his friends began to raise their wands in all directions. They were entirely exposed.

“Haven’t you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and The Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you, when you where just an infant. Don’t you want to know the secret, of your scar?” Lucius asked. “All the answers are there Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me and I can show you everything.” 

“I’ve waited fourteen years.” Harry said.

“I know.” 

“Guess I can wait a little longer. Now!” Harry shouted, alerting his friends.

Each of them fired off spells; most of them were blocked but one or two hit. They ran through the gaps they could find, firing spells at any Death Eaters along the way. Through all of the commotion they had split up into two groups, Harry was with Ron and Hermione but he could hear the others still firing off spells in the distance. Now that Harry had the prophecy they needed to get out, he couldn’t let the Death Eaters get their hands on it.

They crashed into each other at an intersection and Harry was thankful that the others seemed to be alright. A few death Eaters were coming at the distance and before anyone got the chance Ginny firing off a powerful spells, hitting the targets perfectly. What none of them anticipated however was the blast of the spell rebounding onto the shelves, causing them to tip over and shatter the crystal balls. Each shelf knocked over the next and a domino effect was beginning to occur.

They ran in the opposite direction, in the direction of where they thought the door would be. Thankfully the door was soon in sight and they ran through it but it was not the door they had originally entered through, this door instead forced them to drop several feet. As the floor neared they hovered for a moment before hitting the ground gently.

A cloud of black smoke appeared at the Death Eaters entered the room and Harry grabbed hold tightly of the prophecy and curled into a ball, using his whole body to protect it from being snatched away.

When the room was silent he forced himself off the ground but the sight in front of him was not a comforting one. A Death Eater had a hold of each of his friends around the room, each one of them point a wand directly at them.

Lucius laughed in the distance, his figure now appearing from within the shadows. “Dis you actually believe, the way you are truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I’ll make this simple for you Potter. Give me the prophecy, now, or watch your friends die.”

Harry didn’t want to give Lucius the prophecy, of course he didn’t but he couldn’t see another way out. All of his friends were being held hostage right in front of him and they was no other way out. He had to hand over the prophecy.

Harry gave Lucius the prophecy and watched as his face grew triumphant. He held the prophecy in the air, like he held the answers to all of Voldemort’s problems and smiled. Suddenly the arch behind him glowed white and a man materialized in the middle of it. It was Sirius.

“Get away from my godson.” Sirius said as he punched Lucius square in the face.

More figures materialized from the arch and flew around the room, taking out the Death Eaters that were holding his friends captive. Harry smiled, somehow the Order had been alerted and they had come to help. Harry smiled even more when he saw the prophecy smash just inches away from Lucius’ hands.

Spells were being fired across the room and Harry watched on as Lupin, Kingsley and Mad-Eye were firing spells at the Death Eaters while Tonks was helping his friends safely cover from the fight. Sirius pulled Harry out of the way, to cover them out of view slightly.

“Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get out of here.” Sirius said.

“What? No Sirius, I’m staying with you.” Harry said.

“You have done beautifully. Now let me take it from here.”

Before Harry could reply, Lucius as well as another Death Eater targeted their position. Both harry and Sirius raised the wands, ready to fight. Spells were being fired constantly, with Sirius blocking and Harry attacking as well as alternating at times. They couldn’t deny that as a pair their combat skills fitted perfectly. Harry ground his teeth; it was hard to ignore Bellatrix’s cackles in the distance.

Sirius managed to incapacitate the Death Eater Harry didn’t know the same of while Harry blocked Lucius’ spell before immediately hitting Lucius with a disarming spell that forced his wand out of his hand.

“Nice one James!” Sirius beamed.

Sirius took great pride in finishing off the final blow and watching as Lucius went flying across the same. But something suddenly felt off about to Harry and he knew he had to protect Sirius.

“Avada Kedavra!” Bellatrix shouted from somewhere no one could see.

Suddenly the room felt like it had slowed down and Harry could see the spell coming towards Sirius who had no idea it was about to hit. Harry threw himself in front of Sirius and raised his hand. The spell hit exactly where he wanted it to go and Harry fell to the floor as he absorbed the spell; the excruciating pain of it ran through up his arm and into his chest.

“No. No! Harry!” Sirius shouted as he fell to the floor, cradling Harry’s body in his arms.

His body no longer felt painful, his body thrived with the power he had absorbed from the spell. He opened his eyes and jumped out of Sirius’ lap, he had to go after Bellatrix, she wouldn’t get away with trying to kill Sirius. He stunned Sirius, knowing he would attempt to follow him and ran to where Bellatrix had slipped off to.

Apparently Bellatrix hadn’t bothered to stick around because she was running away, joyfully shouting about how she had killed Sirius, obviously attempting to taunt Harry.

“Crucio!” Harry shouted as he raised his wand at Bellatrix’s back.

Bellatrix hit the floor but she wasn’t writhing in pain, the spell had only done a small bit of damage and nothing near the torment that it usually inflicted. He stood over Bellatrix, her wand still pointed at her and she watched him with scared eyes but Harry knew she wasn’t truly scared.

“You’ve got to mean it Harry. She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell Harry. Do it.” Voldemort whispered from inside his head.

Bellatrix cackled and looked behind his shoulder and Harry knew that Voldemort was now in the room with them. Harry spun around and aimed his wand at Voldemort who disarmed him with ease.

“So weak.” Voldemort said and it almost sounded like he was disappointed.

In one of the chimneys a green fire erupted and out of the fire stepped Dumbledore.

“It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom. The Auror’s are on their way.” Dumbledore said.

“By which time I shall be gone and you shall be dead.”

Voldemort raised his wand and Dumbledore did not hesitate. He pushed Harry out of the way and began to block Voldemort’s spells. Harry watched on as they dueled and it was something that Harry had never seen. All Harry could do was sit there and watch as the two battled it out, each trying to overthrow the other. It got to a point where Dumbledore look like he faltered slightly so Harry attempted to get up but was only to be with Dumbledore’s magic forcing him back to the floor.

Voldemort hit Dumbledore with a particularly difficult spell containing shards of glass but Dumbledore simply shielded the both of them and the glass shards turned into sand. They both stood up and watched as Voldemort’s eyes gleamed before he disappeared, his body seemingly taking the consistency of the sand now scattered around the room.

Suddenly Harry’s scar burned and the pain was unbearable, he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. He collapsed to the floor and didn’t even register when his nose started pouring with blood.

“You’ve lost old man.” Harry said but the words that had escaped his lips were not from his own doing and were not his voice. It was Voldemort.

Voldemort had infiltrated not only his body but also his mind and all Harry could do was attempt to fight as Voldemort shifted through his memories but the pain was almost too much to handle.

Harry saw the night his mum died, a memory he didn’t even realize he had. He saw Cedric as he was killed, the Dementor that had attacked him in the summer, more of Cedric’s death, Mr. Weasley being attacked and all he could feel in his heart was the pain and suffering of it all.

Dumbledore was crouching beside him now but Harry could barely see him, the vision of the world was blurry.

“Harry.” Dumbledore said but Harry’s attention was taken away by the pain.

“So weak.” Voldemort hissed.

Harry could see himself and the lack of friends around him in the Slytherin dormitory.

“So vulnerable.”

Harry could see himself in the mirror but suddenly his face changed and it was no longer his own, it was Voldemort’s.

“Look at me.”

“Harry. It isn’t how you are alike. It’s how you are not.” Dumbledore said, his sentence breaking through Voldemort’s torment.

In the distance Harry saw his friends run into the room and in that moment he knew how he was different to Voldemort. He flooded his mind with happy memories, all the happy memories he had with his friends, anything that he could think of in that moment of pain. 

“You’re the weak one. And you’ll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you.” Harry said.

Harry forced every positive memory he could think of forward and he fought the pain, the suffering and the torment and he pushed Voldemort out of his head. The pain was just as excruciating but finally it eased and Voldemort was standing over him now, in his full form.

“You’re a fool Harry Potter. And you will lose everything.” Voldemort said. 

Although the pain was now gone Harry couldn’t fight for consciousness anymore and he let the darkness take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Draco helped them get away a little bit. Although Harry’s still mad with them, Draco knew there was something wrong if he was trying to flee the castle and thus he helped as much as he could without suspicions arising from his friends. And I just couldn’t kill Sirius.. I just couldn’t.. so that’s why Harry has the power of being a syphon! It’s probably cheap writing but I don’t care, I just wanted Sirius to be alive but also show how powerful Harry really is.


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry woke his body ached all over and his head was throbbing but for once it wasn’t because of his scar, it was just a normal headache. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar blurry wall of the hospital wing and he smiled to himself. He reached for his glasses but a hand stopped him, instead passing his glasses to him. When he put his glasses on Sirius came to focus and Harry smiled wider.

“Sirius, you’re okay.” Harry beamed as he hugged his godfather.

“Of course I’m okay. You saved my life Harry.” Sirius said, hugging him back gently.

“Where is everyone? Are they-”

“Everyone is okay Harry. Madame Pomfrey gave them a once over, treated them accordingly and now they’re giving their statements to the Auror’s.”

“And Voldemort?”

“Is gone. But Fudge saw him just before Voldemort took off. It was reported in this mornings edition of the Prophet and they’re furious, they’re demanding Fudge to resign.”

“You think he will?”

“For everyone’s best interest I think he will. Of course suddenly the Prophet is on yours and Dumbledore’s side now.”

“Wait Sirius, what about you? It’s too dangerous, you can’t be here! If- if an Auror sees you they’ll put you back in Azkaban.”

“It’s okay Harry. I won’t be going back. Apparently Peter Pettigrew has been spotted, the Auror’s have put two and two together and because he’s not dead I’m not a murderer. I was more than happy to give them my memory of the incident to prove my innocence, something they didn’t bother to look at last time. I’m a free man Harry.”

Harry smiled and hugged Sirius again. After years of trying to find a way to prove Sirius’ innocence and now he didn’t have to. They could finally live together, finally be the family Harry had always wanted them to be.

“Harry I know what you’re thinking but we can’t live together, not just yet. You need to stay with your aunt and uncle still.”

“What? Why?” 

“Harry I can’t explain right now but trust me when I saw it’s the only thing that is keeping you safe when you’re not at Hogwarts.”

Harry wanted to argue with Sirius but didn’t have the strength to and he was just grateful that Sirius was alive and a free man.

“I should uh- I should probably get changed. Am I allowed to go?”

“Yeah, Madame Pomfrey said you’re clear to leave. Get changed and then go straight to Dumbledore’s office okay? You need to give a statement to the Auror’s and then I suspect he wants a chat with you.”

Harry nodded and got up. Walking through the corridors with only his pajamas on was always an embarrassing situation but thankfully not many students were around. When he entered the Slytherin common room he didn’t expect to see Draco Malfoy of all people sitting on the sofas, apparently waiting for him.

“Potter, thank Merlin you’re alright.” Draco said as he ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly.

Harry immediately pushed Draco off of him and he didn’t care when Draco looked hurt, he was still furious with him.

“Don’t you dare touch me Malfoy.” Harry spat.

“What the hell did I do?”

“If it’s not you it’s your family. Your father tried to kill me last night; he tried to kill my friends!”

Draco’s face fell; clearly he didn’t know what had happened at the Department of Mysteries.

“Your father tried to do Voldemort’s bidding but thanks to me he fucked it up, big time. Voldemort’s not going to be too pleased with him for breaking the prophecy. But it’s alright, your dads in Azkaban right now.”

Draco’s face went bright red and Harry knew that the boy was now just as furious as Harry.

“You got my dad put in Azkaban? What the fuck Potter?”

“It’s what he deserves. You better not follow in his footsteps Malfoy because if you do I will stop you and I will put you in Azkaban myself.”

“So what? Everything that happened to us this year meant nothing? Everything we did, all of our feelings?”

“That’s history. I don’t know what I saw in you but I’m glad I don’t feel that way now because all I see is the child of a Death Eater. Whatever we had, that’s gone.”

Harry didn’t watch as Draco fell on the sofa, as if Harry’s words were a punch in his gut. Harry got changed and immediately made his way to Dumbledore’s office, not even stopping to see if Draco was still on the sofa.

Although his words were harsh everything Harry had said was true. How could he trust Draco knowing that his father tried to kill him, knowing that Draco himself sold Harry out to Umbridge without hesitation.

When he arrived at Dumbledore’s office he knocked on his door and waited for Dumbledore to call him in. Auror’s were waiting in his office and Harry sat down and made his statement. He told them about the prophecy, confirmed all the names of the Death Eaters that were there as well as confirming the damage done by Voldemort. He didn’t tell them about Sirius being in trouble, only that he knew Voldemort was trying to get the prophecy and that he needed it first.

The Auror’s seemed content with his statement and they gathered their things before living through Dumbledore’s Floo, leaving the two of them alone in the office.

“I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between the two of you. I thought by distancing myself from you, like I have done all year, that he would be less tempted and therefore you might be more protected.” Dumbledore said.

It made sense why Dumbledore had distanced himself, every time Harry saw the men he felt himself becoming angry. It made sense that it wasn’t Harry feeling that way, it was Voldemort and that’s how he probably made the connection in the first place.

“The prophecy said neither one can live while the other survives. It means one of us is going to have to kill the other in the end.” Harry said.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“For the same reason why you saved Sirius. Same reason your friends saved you. After all these years, after all you’ve suffered I didn’t want to cause you anymore pain. I care too much about you.” 

Harry didn’t know what to say. He knew that to Dumbledore, Harry wasn’t just another student but Harry didn’t realize how much he cared. 

“Another thing Harry. Your last actions while Umbridge was Headmistress caused her so much irritation that she expelled you and by the time I got back all of the paper work had already gone through. Of course you’ve been reinstated but hat means you have to get sorted again. I thought you might like to do it here and now instead of having to do it in front of everyone at the beginning of next term.” Dumbledore explained.

Harry laughed, of course Umbridge decided to expel him. That woman truly wanted to ruin his life as much as possible.

“Yes please Professor. That would be great.”

Dumbledore grabbed the Sorting Hat and placed it on top of Harry’s head. The sensation of the hat’s magic was all too familiar with him now and he hoped to never wear the hat again.

“This is rare, very rare indeed. It’s rare to sort a student twice but to sort a student three times well I’ve never heard of it. Slytherin has taught you well, it has taught you what I expected it to teach you but no, no, Slytherin’s not the place for you. Gryffindor!” The hat stated.

Harry sighed with relief as Dumbledore took the hat off. He was a Gryffindor again, he would never have to see Draco apart from classes, he could be with his friends again.

“A true Gryffindor at heart Harry, congratulations. Now, I must ask if there’s anything from last night that you wish to tell me?” Dumbledore asked.

Harry considered asking Dumbledore about his ability to be able to syphon magic but he didn’t think it was necessary yet. If Dumbledore knew already he wasn’t saying anything and Harry decided to keep it a secret, for now. Bellatrix and Voldemort seemed to believe that Sirius was dead and word that Sirius was alive would get around eventually so he decided to have that conversation with Dumbledore when it came up. He wasn’t ready to share this with him just yet, and especially not that he could absorb the killing curse. It was too risky for people to know about. 

“No Professor. Nothing at all.”

“Well then I suggest you gather your things and get ready for the train to leave. I’ll see you soon Harry.”

Harry nodded at Dumbledore and ran as quickly as he could back to his room. He took no care in throwing his items into his trunk, he needed to meet his friends before the train got too busy and tell them about his new sorting.

On his way out he saw Draco enter with Pansy, who was looking at him furiously but Harry didn’t pay any attention. No doubt Draco told Pansy what he said but none of it mattered anymore, he wasn’t a Slytherin.

On his way to the carriages he saw his friends and knew that everything was going to get better.

“Guess who’s a Gryffindor again.” Harry beamed.

Ron and Hermione span around, their faces identical with shock.

“What? You? How?” Ron stuttered.

“Apparently Umbridge expelled me. Had to get resorted and this time I was sorted into Gryffindor so congrats, you’re going to have me around a lot more next year.”

“Harry that’s wonderful!” Hermione beamed before her face fell. “What about Malfoy?”

“Whatever happened between us is done. I haven’t forgiven him for betraying me and I told him about sending his father to Azkaban, I said if he tries to follow in his footsteps I won’t hesitate in sending him there myself.”

“Oh Harry.”

“I don’t want to hear it Hermione. He was angry that I got his father chucked in Azkaban even though I told him he tried to kill me and you’s but he didn’t seem remorseful in the slightest. It’s done.”

They didn’t say anything, instead they just hugged him before they called grabbed their stuff and made their way to the station.

“I’ve been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me.” Harry suddenly said.

“What’s that?” Hermione asked.

“That even though we’ve got a fight ahead of us, we’ve got one thing that Voldemort doesn’t have.”

“Yeah?” Ron asked.

“Something worth fighting for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops okay so this isn’t an entirely Slytherin Harry fic. This work is the beginning of a series but I have decided not write my rendition of the Half Blood Prince or the Deathly Hallows Part 1. I will be doing my rendition of Deathly Hallows Part 2 but will be starting from when Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse. I wanted to remain as canon compliant as I could but it required Harry and Draco hating each other, thus skipping to when he gets hit. I apologise if the ending felt a bit rushed, there wasn’t much Drarry stuff that I needed to write for it.


End file.
